En lo profundo del bosque
by maii.alfonzo
Summary: Ahí estaba ella. Ese lugar al que nadie se atreve a entrar si sabe lo que le conviene. Repleto de animales salvajes y bandidos, los horrores más inusitados suceden en su interior. Pero ella deberá atravesarlo para escapar del destino que le impuso su familia, y enfrentarse a lo que la espera en lo profundo del bosque.
1. La huída

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 1: La huida**

El viento soplaba con increíble tranquilidad la copa de los frondosos arboles que la rodeaban. Deseaba que esa tranquilidad pudiera transmitírsele a ella.

Lady Sakura Kinomoto, con apenas 18 años, temprano esa mañana había huido de su hogar con apenas lo puesto, y un poco de dinero para irse lo más lejos posible de toda esa estupidez que la rodeaba. De esa estúpida burguesía que esperaba de ella más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar, de su estúpido padre por comprometerla con ese viejo asqueroso sólo porque " _Era bueno para el negocio",_ de su estúpida madre por no defenderla y pedirle cordura.

 _¡Cordura! Ellos necesitaban cordura._

Lo único que había necesitado ella era valentía para conseguir un mapa que la guiara hasta el siguiente condado y largarse de una buena vez, y no le había faltado el coraje afortunadamente.

El mapa indicaba que el camino más corto sería por el camino de las carretas, pero ella sabía que, si su padre o su horrendo prometido enviaban una diligencia a buscarla, la encontrarían sin problemas si lo seguía. Y ni hablar del peligro que significaba para ella que cualquier otra persona la encontrara y le hicieran daño o peor.

 _La devolvieran a su familia._

Había tenido la brillantez de hurtarle a una de las sirvientas de su familia un pantalón oscuro, que ha decir verdad se entallaba a sus torneadas piernas al igual que la ligera camiseta blanca y un par de botas acordonadas, lo que resultaba increíblemente cómodo para andar, a diferencia de las pomposas faldas y zapatos de tacón que usaba normalmente. También llevaba una boina, para esconder su largo cabello color miel.

A pesar de su excelente disfraz, cualquier persona que la viera de cerca se daría cuenta de que era una jovencita de clase, con las manos suaves y la piel cuidada. Difícilmente podría ocultar además sus brillantes ojos verdes, característica demasiado llamativa, si hacían circular noticias de su _desaparición._

Suspiró. Sabia que no era fácil, pero el camino que estaba recorriendo era su única opción. El oscuro bosque era el camino más largo y sólo se podía adentrar a pie, era el más peligroso, pero el más seguro si quería escapar. Seguro sin contar los animales salvajes, los bandidos y…

 _Lo que fuera que se escondía en ese lugar maldito._

Los rumores hablaban de que en ese lugar se escondían seres de extremada fuerza y fiereza, de los que era difícil escapar si no contabas con un arma. Se decía que, si te cruzabas con uno, tendrías una muerte asegurada.

Sakura sinceramente no creía en los rumores, o al menos había decidido obviarlos. Todo eso debía de tener alguna explicación lógica y natural; los rumores seguramente los habrían esparcidos los delincuentes que se escondían dentro del bosque, para evitar curiosos o alejarlos de sus guaridas y tesoros. ¿Quién sería tan tonto de creer en criaturas humanas sobrenaturales?

La jovencita negaba con la cabeza arrogantemente mientras volvía su atención al mapa que traía en sus manos y lo guardaba nuevamente. Esperaba encontrar donde resguardarse antes de que cayera la noche, porque no creía conveniente hacer una fogata y revelar su ubicación a todo el bosque, de no quedar otra opción debería conformarse con el piso.

Después de un par de horas el hambre la mareó. Por más valentía que poseía para irse de ahí, no debía olvidar que se había criado en un hogar próspero en el que comía cuatro veces al día como mínimo, y ya llevaban más de 18 horas que había compartido la cena con su familia.

Sacó de un pequeño bolso que traía una hogaza de pan y comió solamente un trozo y bebió un poco de agua de un recipiente ya medio vacío. Por suerte la sed no le preocupaba, sabía que antes del anochecer se encontraría con un río y ahí podría recargar la botella.

Por la posición del sol deberían ser como las seis de la tarde y el río ni siquiera se oía y comenzó a preocuparle estar caminando en círculos. Sabía que era fácil perderse, pero ella confiaba en su sentido de ubicación y sus conocimientos en astronomía para guiarse por las estrellas. Claro que las estrellas habían desaparecido en cuanto salió el sol, el cual notaba ahora, estaba a unas horas de esconderse a sus espaldas, lo que significaba que definitivamente en algún momento dejó de caminar hacia el Norte y se encontraba rumbo al Este.

-Y yo que me sentía tan inteligente. – Dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano – Niña idiota.

Vio un tronco caído que ya había visto anteriormente y decidió sentarse allí para calcular a cuantos kilómetros se encontraría del río y de planear ser más lista dejando marcas en el camino o al menos no perder de vista la estrella más brillante del día para no desorientarse tanto.

Pensó que tal vez sería mejor descansar un poco ahora, mientras estuviera de día e hiciera un poco de calor, y seguir camino de noche, más atenta a los peligros del bosque, sufriendo menos el frío, y siguiendo las estrellas. Se acomodó contra el tronco, trajo una gran rama junto a ella por si acaso, y decidió pegar apenas un ojo para que su cuerpo se recuperara de tanta actividad. No tardó ni un minuto en quedar profundamente dormida.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A varios kilómetros de distancia de la castaña, río arriba, se encontraban los picos más pequeños de un cordón montañoso que rodeaba el condado. El viento que rugía feroz contra el relieve irregular erosionaba el paisaje en conjunto con el naciente del río, y se transformaba en la suave brisa que llegaba hasta el bosque como un susurro que te alertaba los peligros que se encontraban más adelante.

Los susurros venían desde las alturas, donde atravesaban las oscuras y húmedas cavernas que se escondían en los picos. Dentro de una de estas, la brisa lograba mover suavemente el cabello castaño de la criatura ancestral que dormía en sus profundidades.

El sol aún no se había ocultado por lo que el oscuro ser resopló y frunció el ceño sin abrir sus ojos aún. Sentía a la distancia las presencias usuales en el bosque, de los animales y de las personas que la frecuentaban, pero no muy lejos del río podía sentir una fuente que irradiaba calor y que estaba seguro no haber sentido antes. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, resolvió que iría a investigar cuando ya hubiera caído la noche, y se sumergió nuevamente en el mundo onírico.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La joven se removía inquieta en sus sueños. Podía oír a lo lejos en sus sueños un sonido que no alcanzaba a interpretar.

¿Qué era?

El viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor, soplando con un poco más de fuerza. Pero ella seguía dormida, inmersa en descubrir aquello que no llegaba a escuchar.

 _-¡Hey!..._

El sonido se perdía en su propio eco, pero era ¿Una voz? ¿Qué decía?

 _-Sakura_

¿Sakura? ¿Quién la llamaba?

 _-Sakura…Cuidado_

¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién la llamaba?

El murmullo se multiplicaba, provenía de todas partes. Si antes apenas se adivinaba un sonido, ahora indudablemente se escuchaban diferentes voces que le advertían algo.

 _-Debes irte o él…No podremos hacer nada…Cuidado… Sakura…_

\- ¡SAKURA!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se apresuró a ponerse de pie tomando la rama que había dejado a su lado. Aún se encontraba en el bosque y el sol se confundía ya con el horizonte. El eco de un grito resonaba en sus oídos al despertar. Pero ¿Lo habría escuchado realmente? ¿O estaba soñando? Se concentró para percibir su alrededor. Tenía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad, algo que le advertía de un peligro, no estaba segura de que era, pero no iba a bajar la guardia.

\- ¡SAKURA!

Su sangre se heló y se quedó quieta como una estatua. El sonido era lejano, pero inconfundible. Podía oír el ruido de una carreta y el grito de un hombre al que no reconocía que la llamaba.

\- ¡SAKURA!

Se angustió en sobre manera, seguramente en su desviación se había acercado varios kilómetros al camino principal. Si bien aún estaba lejos, debería alejarse más y sigilosamente se adentro al bosque en sentido contrario a donde provenía el sonido.

\- ¡Sakura!

El sonido se volvía más lejano, lo que la tranquilizó. Unos minutos más y probablemente la habrían encontrado dormida junto al tronco. Decidió alejarse más, ya que al menos ahora tenía mayor certeza del lugar en el que se encontraba. Una vez que encontrara el río todo sería más fácil. Logró escuchar el aullido de las bestias salvajes del bosque, pero no sintió miedo.

 _Hasta que la atacaran los animales era mejor a ser encontrada._

De todas maneras, debería tener cuidado, porque si alguien iba por el camino gritando su nombre, alertaría a los habitantes del bosque de su presencia.

 _Cuidado_

Un escalofrío trepó su espalda. Recordaba claramente haber escuchado múltiples voces en sus sueños que le advertían del peligro. Tal vez gracias a eso había despertado. Pero ¿habría sido un sueño? o ¿Quiénes eran? El viento se arremolino a su alrededor mucho más frío que hace sólo un momento, y una idea descabellada surcó su mente.

 _Serían acaso ¿espíritus del bosque?_

Sonrío. El miedo había hecho mella de sus capacidades y pretendía nublarle el juicio. Si fuera realmente de esa manera, agradecía a los espíritus la advertencia, pero estaba segura de que el aire helado se debía a que se acercaba al río. Incluso a lo lejos ya podía oírlo.

 _Pst, espíritus._

El resplandor de la luna comenzaba a colarse entre los claros del bosque, había decidido partir esa noche porque ya casi era luna llena, por lo que no se encontraba con una oscuridad total. El estómago le gruñía, pero si se comía todo el pan que le quedaba no estaba segura de conseguir comida al día siguiente por lo que no quería confiarse. Se atrevió a beber lo que quedaba de agua, ya que de todas maneras había llegado al esperado río y podría descansar un poco más.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había despertado contra el tronco, por lo que podía adivinar serian cerca de las diez de la noche. Hacia unas semanas los cortos días del invierno habían comenzado a extenderse junto con la cálida llegada de la primavera.

La primavera era su estación favorita, no por nada había sido bautizada con el nombre de la flor de los cerezos. No hacía mucho habían realizado una gran celebración en su hogar por su mayoría de edad. Hubiera sido una fiesta preciosa si su padre no hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para anunciar un inminente compromiso entre ella y el Lord Spinel Clow.

El _Lord_ en cuestión, no sólo se trataba de un anciano para nada atractivo, si no que además de su vejez poseía un carácter despreciable. Trataba mal a los sirvientes, despreciaba a los animales, odiaba a los niños, menospreciaba a las mujeres. El colmo había sido cuando el asqueroso hombre se había acercado irrespetuosamente a ella durante la fiesta mientras charlaba animadamente con un joven aprendiz de físico y su prometida acerca de los últimos descubrimientos científicos de la época. No sólo la había arrancado del lugar a la fuerza sin si quiera disculparse con los invitados de _su_ cumpleaños, si no que además cuando ella de manera muy respetuosa intento convencerlo de seguir la charla con sus amigos el tipo había espetado.

-Lo primero que haré cuando te cases conmigo es quitarte esa estúpida fantasía de leer y estudiar ciencia. Eres una mujer por todos los cielos, debes atender a tu marido, aprender labores domésticas y no preocuparte por pensar.

 _Había sido el colmo._

Y no importó cuanto rogó y lloró a sus padres para cancelar ese insensato compromiso, ni de lo infeliz que sería al lado de ese viejo decrépito y misógino. Su propio padre sacó a relucir su orgullo masculino dándole una bofetada y obligándola a comportarse como la Lady que era, casarse prontamente con el Lord y que este lo ayudara a salir de un apuro económico en el que se había metido por alcohólico y apostador.

Ella no pagaría con su vida los errores de su padre.

Finalmente, la corriente del río se hallaba frente a sus ojos. El agua cristalina reflejaba la luz de luna y ella no dudo un segundo en acercarse a la orilla con su botella a recoger un poco y beber. Inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás mientras sentía el refrescante liquido bajar su adolorida garganta y cerró los ojos.

Una fría ventisca la sacó de su júbilo y la hizo mirar alrededor con precaución. Por más que se quedo en completo silencio y observo cada detalle que la rodeaba no vio nada ni a nadie, pero no dejaba de sentirse observada. Podía sentir un escalofrío que la recorría entera, pero no pudo dar con la causa.

-Debo estar imaginando cosas- susurró para sí.

Pero ella no estaba imaginando nada. A pesar de que no había logrado encontrarlos, unos penetrantes ojos color ámbar la observaban sigilosamente desde un árbol. El dueño de la dorada mirada no era otro que el ser que habitaba las cavernas del cordón montañoso. Se trataba de un ser demoníaco de gran belleza, cuerpo delgado y oscuros cabellos, que se deleitaba con la vista que la luna le ofrecía de la muchachita junto al río. El demonio sonrío de lado, un poco de diversión no le vendría mal. Hacía mucho no podía disfrutar de las sensaciones que estaban surgiendo en su interior y un instinto elemental comenzaba a surgir en él mientras observaba a la dueña de la presencia que había perturbado sus sueños diurnos.

 _Serás mía._ Se dijo a sí mismo y se desvaneció. Debería preparar un plan delicado para que todo fuera **perfecto.**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Me presento, me llamo Maira pero pueden decirme Mai. ¡Esta es la segunda historia que subo a Fanfiction y espero que les guste la idea hasta ahora! Acepto sus opiniones al respecto y también sus consejos! Así que las leo, ¿qué creen que vaya a pasar en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Espero que tengan una hermosa semana, y hasta la próxima! Besos!**


	2. Ansiedad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 2: Ansiedad**

Aunque llevaba varios minutos meditando, no pudo recordar si alguna vez había tenido tanta suerte. Sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que llevaba rato tamborileando los dedos. Veinte minutos atrás, se encontraba escondido en la copa de un árbol vigilando al motivo de su ansiedad.

 _¿Ansiedad?_

Definitivamente llevaba un par de décadas sin sentirse ansioso. Precisamente desde la primera vez que había sentido _esa_ necesidad.

 _ ***/Flashback/***_

Casi un siglo atrás, él se encontraba mal herido con su fusible a cuesta intentando alejarse lo más posible de la fortaleza de Turín, escapando al anochecer de los piamonteses que buscaban los cuerpos de los caídos propios o ajenos de la brutal pelea para quemarlos y evitar epidemias.

Era solo un chiquillo al que habían obligado a formarse en las filas francas para convertirse en carne de cañón, y había sobrevivido al fuego proveniente de la fortaleza hasta el momento, pero no estaba seguro de sobrevivir a las graves heridas que le habían infligido.

En algún punto de su escape se había desvanecido. Había perdido mucha sangre y no aguantaría mucho más. Antes de desmayarse, percibió a lo lejos a una mujer de piel nívea y cabello negro como el carbón. Iba directamente hacia él, pero después no supo mucho más.

Había despertado luego, el sol ya alumbraba, pero estaba completamente confundido, adolorido y sintiéndose a punto de morir. Se sacudía sin cesar, agónico en lo que parecía ser una camilla, donde podía ver a la mujer que lo sostenía con una fuerza descomunal, mientras le escurría copiosamente sangre de la muñeca.

-Tranquilo, debes aguantar. Ya verás que todo estará bien. – Decía la bella mujer.

Pero él no aguantaba el dolor que punzaba por todo su cuerpo, como mil agujas enterrándose profundamente en él. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura, pero sólo perdió el conocimiento una vez más.

Cuando volvió en sí, era nuevamente de noche. Notó que estaba en un lugar que se asemejaba a las tiendas de los médicos del batallón, y que tenía el cuerpo vendado, más no sentía dolor alguno. A decir verdad, no sentía absolutamente nada.

Se sacó la venda de la mano y se asombró al descubrir los huesos rotos completamente funcionales y sanos. Se tocó el abdomen donde tenía una herida de bala, pero bajo el vendaje no había ni un rasguño.

-Que demonios…- Estaba aturdido, no comprendía absolutamente nada, y de repente, la imagen de la mujer con la herida en la muñeca vino a su mente. – La mujer... ¿dónde está? – Si alguien sabia qué diablos estaba pasando sería ella.

-Aquí estoy- dijo, apareciendo en la tienda, llevaba una larga túnica blanca que se confundía con su piel inmaculada. Tenía los ojos de color rojizo al igual que sus labios y el cabello negro y largo. – Al fin despiertas, por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías.

 _¿Que no lo lograría? ¿Lograr que?_

-Sobrevivir por supuesto.

Se incorporó rápidamente. ¿Acaso la mujer le acababa de leer la mente? Tenía demasiadas preguntas.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué me ha hecho? ¿Cómo se curaron mis heridas? ¿Acaso eres una bruja?

-Bueno, para empezar, soy Ieran Li, no soy una bruja, tus heridas se curaron por si solas, y en cuanto a lo que te he hecho, será un poco más difícil de explicar. Pero primero podrías decirme tu nombre.

-Shaoran… mi nombre es Shaoran. - Intento alejarse de la mujer, hasta que sintió contra su espalda un cristal helado. Se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con un espejo y lo que allí descubrió lo horrorizó. -Mi reflejo…

-No está. Ni volverás a verlo. Cuando te encontré en las cercanías del Río Po habías perdido mucha sangre, y a pesar de mis conocimientos médicos no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarte, por lo que no tuve otra opción.

Shaoran se acercó a ella a una velocidad que no reconocía poseer y desesperadamente la tomó por la túnica, estaba al borde de la locura.

-Que diablos fue lo que me hizo.

-Te di de mi propia sangre, y te he convertido en un ser milenario al igual que yo. La transición es difícil, pero has demostrado ser un muchacho fuerte. Ahora deberás aprender a vivir con tus nuevas capacidades.

-Usted esta loca, no puede ser. YO ESTOY LOCO. Por eso no puedo ver mi reflejo, esto simplemente no puede ser. En realidad, morí en el Asedio de Turín y esto no es más que una eterna pesadilla infernal.

La mujer lo miró con compasión y lo tomó del rostro firmemente.

-Definitivamente no estás muerto Shaoran, pero lamentablemente no puedo asegurarte que, de ahora en más, la eternidad no se convertirá en una pesadilla infernal para ti. Lamento haberte condenado a esto, pero no pude dejarte morir.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Los pensamientos iban a mil kilómetros por hora en su mente. Simplemente era imposible.

-Porque así estaba escrito. Así debía ser. No te había llegado la hora aún. – La mujer ahora le daba la espalda y se marchaba. – Puedes irte cuando quieras, puedes buscarme si así lo deseas y responderé todas tus preguntas. Pero ahora querrás estar sólo y lo respeto. – dijo saliendo del lugar.

Shaoran corrió hasta la entrada de la tienda, pero allí no había nadie. Reingresó a la misma y se encontró nuevamente con ese reflejo vacío en el espejo, y con una ira descontrolada que brotó de si, lo arrojó fuera de su vista. Una fuerza descomunal era parte de él y estaba cegado. Destrozó todo el lugar hasta quedar exhausto, se sentía realmente débil; debería comer algo. Y ahí la realidad golpeó con fuerza su cerebro, una necesidad comenzó a crecer en él y no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. El realmente lo necesitaba, intentaba negárselo así mismo, pero lo necesitaba en verdad. Su visión se tornó borrosa y se derrumbó en el piso, entendiendo que lo que había dicho Ieran era verdad.

Estaba condenado. Había sido convertido en un vampiro.

 _Y necesitaba comer._

 _ ***/Fin del flashback/***_

Ahora se encontraba viendo la luna gibosa creciente por la ventana de su habitación. Con el pasar de las décadas había ido mudándose continuamente de ciudad, hasta que había llegado hace unos 8 años a la pequeña comunidad de Nouzonville que se encontraba en la frontera del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y el Reino de Francia, rodeada por grandes extensiones del bosque Las Ardenas.

Los extensos kilómetros de bosque le daban la posibilidad de alimentarse con tranquilidad de animales gravemente heridos, y de vez en cuando matar a algún delincuente que se escondiera en sus profundidades, eso saciaba verdaderamente su sed. A pesar de que evitaba lo más posible consumir sangre humana, había épocas en las que le era una necesidad intolerable.

Desde el primer momento le había resultado despreciable drenar la sangre de un alma inocente, por eso se había acostumbrado a beber sangre de animales que sabía no iban a sobrevivir, y en el caso de las personas, siempre procuraba que, al elegir a algún bandido, éste no dejara atrás a una familia o que, en su defecto, ésta estuviera mejor sin su presencia. A base de los botines que estos criminales ocultaban en sus guaridas, había logrado conseguir siempre vivienda y vestimenta necesaria. Lo que sobraba lo donaba a la caridad y procuraba que a las familias de sus victimas nunca les faltara nada.

Ieran Li, quien lo había adoptado como a un hijo durante sus primeros años como vampiro, siempre se había sorprendido de cómo, con el pasar del tiempo, Shaoran nunca se había desprendido de algunas cualidades humanas, y hasta como olvidaba fácilmente algunas de las reglas de oro de su especie.

 _Por eso fortuitamente se encontraba en las cavernas cercanas al Río Mosa esa noche._

Casualmente se había descuidado recorriendo el bosque después de alimentarse cuando despuntaba el alba, y no había tenido más opción. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y hasta le resultaba cómoda la humedad y oscuridad de la caverna. Pero ahora ya se encontraba en su reconfortante hogar.

Deambulando en su habitación no pudo evitar recordar las curvas de la joven a través de la luz de la luna. Aquella jovencita había puesto sus sentidos de cabeza, y gruñó frustrado. El olor dulce de su sangre lo había invadido desde que salió de la cueva y no había podido más que observarla en la penumbra durante varias horas hasta que se aseguro que llegó al río. Pero cuando ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, el palpitar de la yugular en su cuello quedó expuesto a él y peleó fuertemente contra sus instintos para no matarla ahí mismo.

Esa chica había alterado no sólo sus instintos demoníacos, si no también los más humanos que albergaba en su interior. El dulce aroma que ella desprendía era tan diferente al de los delincuentes que había atacado alguna vez, y hasta el olor de su sangre resultaba mucho más apetitoso y deseable. Se sentía completamente perturbado y por eso había decidido regresar a su morada antes de asesinarla sin piedad.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Él quería tomar a esa muchacha, pero no quería que fuera como solía alimentarse. Hasta ese día, cuando cedía a su sed, simplemente aguardaba a que su presa se durmiera para atacar, y con el pasar de los años ya no le causaba remordimiento acallar los gritos aterrados de esos hombres cuando la ultima gota de sangre era succionada. Digamos que se los comía sin _afán,_ sólo por su necesidad primaria de alimentarse. Y a esa chica no sería capaz de asesinarla así sin más. Era una dama, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. Era refinada, estaba perfumada y a pesar de su vestimenta, él lograba ver más allá de su disfraz.

-Ese bosque no es lugar para que una niña como tú esté. - Comentó en voz alta. Y la incógnita le estaba comiendo la cabeza. Hoy tendría que investigar quien era la castaña y qué hacía es ese lugar. Ya luego podría trazar un plan para que ella confiara en él y hacerla suya.

 _Ya no se a que me refiero con "mía". Sigo pensando sólo alimentarme de ella, ¿cierto?_

Sonrío de lado cuando un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo, se recostó en un sofá y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Una particular parte de su anatomía palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones y él se sintió desfallecer. Nunca se había alimentado de una mujer, en ningún aspecto.

 _Ni como vampiro, ni como humano._

Sí, era un vampiro casto, sonaba bastante irónico y hasta hilarante, pero entendía sobradamente del tema. Su eterna juventud la había invertido en una amplia biblioteca que estaba repleta de todo tipo de literatura y libros de estudios. No sólo se había convertido en un fanático de la historia y las ciencias exactas, si no que también disfrutaba la literatura en todos sus aspectos. Recientemente había descubierto los controversiales escritos del marqués de Sade, y seguramente era el principal culpable de los escalofríos que lo recorrían cada vez que recordaba la castaña que, sin hacer nada, le había provocado todo.

 _¿Que tenía de diferente la muchacha?_

Muchas veces había estado cerca de mujeres, principalmente cuando investigaba a las familias de sus presas, pero ninguna doncella había sido capaz de despertar sus tan bajos instintos como aquella.

Shaoran de todas maneras suponía que era el misterio que la envolvía, el lugar donde se encontraba, las circunstancias que la rodeaban, porque una muchachita común no se hubiera adentrado en los bosques de Ardenas si sabía lo que le convenía. También podía deberse a su perfume de jazmín, o el dulce aroma de su sangre, y su cuerpo que definitivamente estaba bien dotado. Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento.

 _Ansiedad._

Sintió su entrepierna inflamarse nuevamente y decidió que era suficiente por ahora. El amanecer estaba llegando y cerró las pesadas cortinas de sus ventanas para quedar sumido nuevamente en la oscuridad. Necesitaba descansar un poco para aprovechar al máximo el ocaso y volver al bosque.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _Ansiedad._

Desde que había llegado al río ese sentimiento la atormentaba. Había logrado dar con el dichoso curso de agua, lo que facilitaba la llegada al siguiente poblado que se encontraba a la vera del mismo y pensó que se tranquilizaría un poco, pero desde la noche anterior sentía una opresión en el pecho que no menguaba.

Una fría ventisca la había sacado de sus cavilaciones la noche anterior cuando arribó al río, y desde ese momento ya no se sentía tan protegida. Primero que no sentía el abrigo de los árboles y se sentía expuesta, y sabía que, de adentrarse nuevamente al bosque, probablemente perdería el camino del río. Segundo, una sensación de que alguien la observaba la perseguía a cada paso, pero lejos de sentirse en peligro, la hacía sentirse acompañada. Era un poco contradictorio, pero de todos modos la sensación había desaparecido con la luz del día. Tercero, había sido testigo de la llegada de múltiples animales a beber agua al río y temía que estos sintieran que ella invadía su territorio y la atacasen. Para su suerte eso no sucedió, pero ahora era más consciente de los peligros que la acechaban por la noche.

Aun contaba con la fortuna de no haber encontrado ninguna otra persona, pero el sólo saber que existía esa posibilidad le ponía la piel de gallina.

Los pies la estaban matando y decidió sentarse, se sacó las botas y decidió refrescar un poco esos músculos adoloridos en la fría agua del río. Hubiera dado todo por una fuente con agua tibia, pero estaba bien por el momento. Mientras se encontraba ahí observó las distintas especies de peces que atravesaban en cardumen por sus pies, y como cada tanto alguno mordisqueaba su piel provocándole escalofríos.

-No debe ser muy difícil atrapar uno. Sólo tengo que ingeniármelas con lo que tengo a la mano.

Le pareció suficiente sacrificar uno de sus calcetines para convertirlo en una red improvisada y en menos de una hora había atrapado a tres pececillos. Se adentró un poco al bosque para crear una pequeña fogata y apenas pudo la convirtió en brasas donde cocinar su fructífera pesca, no debía arriesgarse a generar demasiado humo, y una vez que finalizó su almuerzo, aunque ya era entrada la tarde, se aseguró de apagar correctamente el fuego y seguir su camino. _ **Aún le quedaba un largo camino a Nouzonville.**_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Shaoran se sentía afortunado, si lo hubiera planeado nada de eso habría salido tan espectacular. Cuando había caído un poco la tarde, el sol se había ocultado por densas nubes de lluvia, y ya no alumbraría la tierra hasta el día siguiente, por lo que no había peligro a salir de su morada.

Apenas comenzó a deambular por la ciudad pensó que sería buena idea realizar algunas compras para tener comestibles en casa. Él no comía, pero si llevaba a cabo su plan debería aparentar que sí. Cuando salía del lugar se encontró con un hombre de ojos rasgados en una carreta, que estaba alimentando a los caballos de que tiraban de ella. Definitivamente no había sentido nunca su presencia en el poblado por lo que muy _amablemente_ se acercó al susodicho.

-Buenas noches señor, por lo visto usted no es de la ciudad, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? - Dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh! Buen hombre, buenas noches para usted también. Efectivamente, no soy de la región, me encuentro atravesando el condado buscando a la hija de mi Lord. La jovencita, según dicen, ha sufrido probablemente un secuestro.

-Por Dios- Dijo actuando perfectamente una preocupada expresión- ¿Es acaso una niña pequeña? Que desgracia.

-Es una doncella de 18 años ya cumplidos, de un metro sesenta, cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos verdes, una preciosura de mujer. Inteligente, sobre todo, la señorita es muy estudiosa.

-Mmm, hoy he recorrido el pueblo todo el día y no he visto ninguna jovencita con esas características. ¿Hay algo más que pueda contarme? Definitivamente su apariencia llamaría la atención de cualquiera. - Shaoran comenzó a utilizar discretamente sus habilidades imperativas sobre el hombre, para lograr saber un poco más de la cuenta.

-No tenga dudas señor, es una mujer muy vistosa. Hace poco la prometieron en matrimonio a otro Lord de mi región. Lamentablemente, si me permite la indiscreción, en la servidumbre creemos que la señorita ha huido de su hogar. Estaba muy angustiada por su compromiso. Aunque tengo orden de encontrarla y llevarla a su hogar, temo que Lady Sakura será infeliz y me rompe el alma devolverla a su familia. Pero es mi deber y temo por su integridad.

-Ya veo- murmuró sorprendido. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. – Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Li Shaoran, lo ayudaré en lo que pueda y le enviaré noticias si tengo novedades.

-Muchas gracias señor Li, mi nombre es Yamasaki Takashi, y sirvo a la familia Kinomoto en la próxima ciudad al Sur. Si tiene novedades no dude en comunicarse con nosotros, se lo agradecerán gratamente, se lo aseguro.

-No se preocupe, le agradezco la información y encomiendo a Dios que encuentre a la señorita Kinomoto. - Dijo locuazmente, y una idea llegó a su maquiavélica mente. -Debería hablar con el dueño de la posada, si alguien la ha visto ha sido él.

-Le agradezco nuevamente su cordialidad, eso haré. – El señor comenzó a acercarse al lugar indicado y entabló conversación con el dichoso dueño de la posada.

A Shaoran no se le complicó demasiado inducir falsos recuerdos en la mente de ese hombre calvo y regordete, la imagen de una jovencita bella de ojos verdes, bien vestida pero algo desarreglada se habría hospedado, dado un baño y partido con dirección al Norte muy temprano en la madrugada.

Eso le daría tiempo al castaño para que el hombre de la carreta se alejara de allí persiguiendo una jovencita que no iban a encontrar, porque la muchacha que él vio en el bosque, distaba mucho de usar un vestido, y para su suerte había reunido información más que suficiente.

El anochecer se percibía detrás del cielo encapotado y sonrío con autosuficiencia. Era hora de volver al bosque y buscar a _ **Sakura Kinomoto.**_

* * *

 **Muy buenas tardes! ¿Como están ahí? Hoy les traigo la continuación de esta historia, ahora con un poco la perspectiva de mi castaño favorito. ¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad que quería subirlo el jueves, pero el trabajo me demoró un poco jeje, pero el siguiente capitulo ya esta en proceso también así que, no les prometo nada pero espero llegar y cumplir siempre para subir los capítulos todos los jueves!**

 **Quiero darle muuuchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, lo que le dieron follow, añadieron a favoritos y a las que comentaron! Realmente motiva leerlas chicas, las adoro.** **Les quiero dejar un saludo especial a:**

 _ **ValSmile**_

 _ **Isabelweasleygranger**_

 _ **y**_ _ **ksakura Rostran**_

 **Nos leemos el próximo capitulo! Un beso enorme!**

 **Maii**


	3. Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 3: Encuentro**

 _\- ¡Hey!…_

¿Otra vez? Aquella voz ya la había escuchado anteriormente en sueños.

\- ¡ _Sakura despierta!_

¿Quién es? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- _Debes irte._

 _-Estas en peligro._

 _-Él está cerca._

Múltiples voces resonaban como ecos en el sueño de Sakura, pero ella no lograba ver a nadie. Estaba sumida en la oscuridad y una neblina la rodeaba. Lo que decían las voces la estaban inquietando, pero a la vez le provocaba mucha intriga, ¿sería sólo un sueño?

- _Despierta pronto!_

 _-Va a matarla_

 _-Debes huir del bosque._

Pero yo ya estoy huyendo, de mi familia.

 _-Debes irte si no…_

 _-Ya es muy tarde_

 _-Él ya está aquí._

Una ventisca helada la despertó de repente. Intentó quedarse quieta y con los ojos cerrados intentando percibir si estaba en peligro, pero por más que esperó unos instantes, no sintió nada, sólo un extraño cosquilleo en su mejilla. Decidió ponerse de pie mientras miraba alrededor, y los recuerdos del sueño se mezclaban con la realidad.

" _Él ya está aquí"_

Llevó una mano a la mejilla que aún sentía extraña. ¿A quién se referían las voces? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca después de esos días deambulando por el bosque?

 _Por Dios Sakura, ¡Estas hablando de voces! S._

Quiso pelear un poco más con su conciencia, pero el ruido de su estómago hambriento la hizo sonrojar.

-Muero de hambre.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre sus escasas pertenencias el pequeño pedazo de pan que aún poseía, y se maldijo a si misma en silencio por haberse quedado dormida tanto tiempo. Hacia rato había pasado el ocaso, y las nubes cubrían en cielo en su totalidad, por lo que era una noche más oscura de lo normal.

Por si fuera poco las nubes tenían colores rojizos y el olor petricor ya se percibía, la lluvia era inminente, por lo que no tendría más opción que resguardarse en el aún más oscuro follaje del bosque si no quería morir de una pulmonía. Pero su estómago volvió rugir y no tenía opción más que buscar algo que comer y rogar no confundirse con bayas venenosas. Con ese pensamiento se adentró en lo profundo del bosque.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando llegó hasta ella se encontraba dormida. Se acercó de manera sigilosa y delicadamente se hincó junto a ella. Estaba echa un ovillo en el piso pero su rostro denotaba una paz increíble y él sintió que le arrebataban el aliento. Sakura era preciosa. Ya lo había notado a la distancia la noche anterior, pero ahora que estaba a tan pocos centímetros de ella, sentía que su imaginación no les había hecho justicia a las bellas facciones de su rostros. Tenía las pestañas espesas y largas, pecas esparcidas por el puente de su nariz y mejillas, y unos labios carnosos y _rojos._

Sus sentidos se agudizaron intensamente, podía sentir el corazón acompasado de Sakura bombear sangre a cada punto de su pequeño cuerpo y hasta esos labios rebosantes de ese líquido que él añoraba, tiñéndolos de ese color intenso. Respiro profundamente intentando calmar ese instinto, y se llenó de la fragancia a jazmines que emanaba la chica. Inconscientemente había acercado su mano a su cálida mejilla apartando un mechón que se había posado en ésta. El contacto lo sintió electrizante, la calidez de ella había trepado hasta su cuerpo, ahogándolo en un suspiro estrangulado.

 _¿Los vampiros se sonrojan?_

Probablemente no, pero sentía que así era.

Una suave brisa revoloteaba sus cabellos castaños y se alarmó al percibir voces susurrando en tono de advertencia. Esos malditos espíritus del bosque le estaban alertando a la joven de su presencia y la chica comenzaba a removerse inquieta en sueños, toda la paz que demostraba hace unos instantes su rostro se había convertido en una expresión que denotaba confusión.

Con pesar decidió alejarse de Sakura y esconderse nuevamente en la penumbra, para esperar el momento ideal para llevar a cabo su plan, ella iba a despertar en unos momentos y si lo veía ahí, iba a echar a perder todo. No resistió volver a rozar sublimemente su mejilla otra vez antes de ocultarse.

Casi al instante vio a la muchacha despertar, y observó curiosamente como se quedaba quieta sin moverse y momentos después ponerse de pie. Parecía absorta pensando en algo, mirando a todas partes. Él frunció el ceño, los buenos espíritus del bosque, siempre precavidos.

 _Uno ya no puede alimentarse tranquilo sin que los viejos árboles y ninfas se escandalicen. ¡Un demonio! ¡Un demonio! Exagerados._

De pronto identificó entendimiento en la mirada absorta de ella y la vio llevarse la mano a la mejilla que él había acariciado.

 _¿Me habrá sentido?_

Era obvio que lo había sentido. Se miró la mano alarmado, aún él sentía un extraño hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos.

 _Y en otras partes._

Se removió incómodo en su posición. No podía dejar de mirarla. Su aura lo atraía fuertemente y no podía esperar a volver a tocar esa piel.

 _O sus labios._

Se mordió sus propios labios, para reprimir un gruñido de ansiedad y frustración que subía por su garganta mientras observaba a esa figura curvilínea darle la espalda e internarse entre los árboles.

-Todo a su tiempo. – Murmuró al viento, que se llevó sus palabras a lo profundo del bosque.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pinos.

Pinos.

Pinos.

Pinos.

Esa región del bosque estaba infestada de la repetitiva conífera, que no tenía nada para aliviar su hambre más que resina. Asquerosa y pegajosa resina que en algún punto se había pegoteado en una de sus botas por lo que debía despegar las hojas y ramas que se adherían a su paso.

Se acomodó nerviosamente el cabello detrás de la oreja. No podría ver nada en esa oscuridad si no fuera por los esporádicos relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo, seguidos siempre por truenos que cada vez sonaban más fuerte.

Se consideraba una persona madura, pero las tormentas siempre la habían inquietado, con sus ruidos repentinos y lluvias torrenciales. Pero una cosa era ver como se aproximaba una desde el ventanal de su habitación, y otra era vivirlo en el centro del bosque de Las Ardenas.

 _Y sentir constantemente que alguien te sigue tampoco ayuda._

Un nuevo relámpago atravesó el cielo y observo discretamente a su alrededor en busca de algo que la alertara, pero en lugar de eso, vio a lo lejos un arbusto con pequeños frutos oscuros. Se acercó rápidamente y se alegró al darse cuenta de que se trataban de arándanos.

Comió sin dudar casi una docena sirviéndose directamente del arbusto, luego la conciencia de estar en medio de un bosque y con animales por doquier le recordó lo importante que sería recoger todos los arándanos que pudiera y llevarlos con ella, para _limpiarlos_ en el río y comer a gusto sin temor a enfermedades, asique se dedicó a seleccionar los frutos que se veían en mejor estado.

Estaba concentrada en su tarea cuando el aire de pronto se volvió más frío. Un viento gélido le caló hasta los huesos, y una gota de agua resbaló por su nariz. Tomó sus pertenencias y mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre ella, corrió hasta un sector del bosque con arboles más frondosos que la protegieran de la lluvia.

Se sentó bajo un gran roble, por suerte apenas se había humedecido un poco la camisa y suspiró, al menos no estaba empapada. La tormenta se desató con fuerza y sintió miedo. ¿Estaba en peligro?

 _Si, pero no por las razones que sospechaba._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A un par de kilómetros el ambarino ponía en marcha su plan. Había percibido la inquietud de la castaña ante la inminente tormenta, y decidió usar eso a su favor. Observaba a unos metros a una pequeña manada de gamos que, al igual que cierta jovencita, se resguardaban de la tormenta. Junto a él, como un obediente can, se encontraba un lobo. Si había algo más fácil que introducir falsos recuerdos en las personas, eso era manipular a los animales. Sus mentes eran menos abstractas, y más básicas.

Todo iba a la perfección. La lluvia caía copiosamente a su alrededor, y ya con el lobo bajo su poder, sólo le faltaba llamar la atención de los cérvidos. Pero antes de hacer su movimiento, un rayo cayó, los gamos salieron corriendo inmediatamente y el eco de la explosión eléctrica se mezcló con un agudo grito de mujer.

Shaoran levantó su mano hacía el lugar al que los gamos se dirigían, y el lobo acatando la orden, salió disparado en la misma dirección.

-Que empiece el juego, _mi lady-_ Dijo a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la nuca. -Esto será muy divertido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tenía ambas manos tapándose los oídos, a la vez que lanzaba un grito lleno de pánico. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no las dejó bajar. Su cuerpo temblaba e intentó sin mucho éxito respirar profundamente para calmarse. No se imagino nunca lo aterrorizante que puede ser la explosión de un rayo al caer desde tan cerca. El latigazo que dio contra la tierra aún resonaba en sus oídos cuando lentamente bajó las manos de ellos.

-Esto no va a ser fácil- dijo estrangulando un sollozo en su garganta. Al menos apenas algunas gotas lograban colarse debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba, por lo que no se mojaría.

Un fuerte repiqueteo la hizo ponerse en alerta y recostó rápidamente la espalda contra el tronco del roble. El ruido difícilmente provenía de la lluvia, era más como..

 _Cascos-_ Pensó abriendo los ojos con temor. ¿Serían jinetes? El tropel se aproximaba cada vez más a donde ella se encontraba y se abrazó las piernas en un intento de esconderse, que sería inútil si se trataban de personas.

Su respiración se agitó al igual que el latido de su corazón. Aún no se recuperaba del susto que le provocó el rayo y ya se encontraba en una situación muchísimo más grave. El ruido de cascos estaba a un palmo de su posición, pero prestándole atención no escuchaba relinchos, ni voces de hombres.

Asomó apenas su cabeza por un lado del tronco para observar de que se trataba, cuando un gran ciervo con cuernos saltó sobre su cabeza bramando, exaltado por el repentino obstáculo en el camino. Sakura volvió a su posición fetal contra el árbol observando cómo la alborotada manada de gamos continuaba su estampida a su alrededor. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente en su pecho casi a la par del ritmo de los cascos de los animales. Un segundo después y hubiera sido arrollada.

Los gamos corrían hacia un sector del bosque en el que el follaje no era tan denso, y por lo tanto la lluvia azotaba con fuerza y Sakura se preguntó que habría espantado de esa manera a los animales para que huyeran del resguardo.

 _Habrá sido por el rayo._

Quería creer que era así. Porque de otra forma, lo que había puesto en alerta a los gamos, pronto la pondría en alerta a ella también. Y el sólo razonamiento le puso los vellos de punta.

 _Eso, y el gruñido a sus espaldas._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Shaoran estaba oculto en la cima de un árbol. Observaba extasiado como su plan se llevaba a cabo, cuando fugazmente percibió la intensión de Sakura de asomarse tras el tronco. Más rápido que su pensamiento ordenó al macho de la manada a saltar antes de que acabase con la vida de la castaña, casi cayendo del árbol en el proceso. Por más que intentara mantener la temple, la chica parecía tener todas las armas para desestabilizarlo a cada segundo.

Y con _a cada segundo_ se refería también a como el latido del corazón desbocado de ella, llegaba claramente a sus oídos, desviando nuevamente su concentración a lograr calmar la sed que le provocaba.

Todavía quedaba el paso final, por lo que una vez tranquilo, bajó en un ágil movimiento del árbol llevando consigo todo lo necesario para transformarse en ese chico que no era desde hace cien años. Se mordió el labio ante la expectativa, no se había divertido tanto en _años._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Entre los árboles podía notar la oscura silueta agazapada, acercándose lentamente. Unos brillantes ojos amarillos la miraban fijamente, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, como esperando el momento.

Sakura procuraba casi no respirar, tendría que haber corrido detrás de los gamos apenas cruzaron junto a ella. El animal salvaje gruñía y se preparaba para atacarla. Parecía que olía su miedo.

 _Bueno, esto podía pasar. Me dije a mi misma que estaba lista para afrontar estas consecuencias._

Pero no había imaginado que el terror a la muerte sería tan fuerte. Intentaba retrasar el ataque lo más que podía, y comenzó a rogar que ocurriera un milagro.

Con movimientos milimétricos comenzó a ponerse de pie. Tal vez el animal amedrentara si se veía más grande, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, éste salió de la oscuridad para mostrar su pelaje platinado y brillante. Era un espécimen de lobo increíble, pero Sakura identificó que se trataba de un lobezno joven, ya que no era tan grande. Se hubiera maravillado si el animal estuviera intentado matarla.

Antes de pensarlo demasiado se apresuró a correr. Tal vez lograba encontrar una rama que le sirviera de arma. Si moría, al menos no dirían que no lo había intentado. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida, si no encontraba un rama pronto, el lobo la iba a alcanzar.

Un grito escapó de sus labios cuando las patas del animal golpearon contra su espalda y apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas caían.

 _Este es mi fin_.

El ruido de una rama crujir a sus espaldas la hizo tensarse. ¿Habría más lobos? Pero en ese instante un ruido ensordecedor inundó la tranquilidad del bosque, y como por arte de magia, el peso del animal se retiró de su cuerpo. Y observó como la silueta huía entre los árboles.

 _¿Había caído otro rayo?_

No. Eso no había sido un rayo.

-Un disparo…-Susurró.

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, Sakura sintió nuevamente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos verdes. De pronto, los pasos se detuvieron junto a ella y pudo escuchar una respiración agitada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Escuchar otra voz que no fuera la de ella se le hizo extraño y a la vez reconfortante, pero no sabía a lo que se encontraría al abrir los ojos. Pero tendría que averiguarlo.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mano que la invitaba a ponerse de pie, y detrás de ésta un joven que la veía con preocupación. No parecía ser mucho mayor que ella, tenía el cabello oscuro, pero sus ojos.

 _Sus ojos eran oro líquido._

Sakura nunca había unos ojos tan penetrantes. Parecía que podía verle el alma en cada parpadeo. Repentinamente sintió que había perdido el habla, porque sólo podía ver los hipnotizantes ojos del muchacho frente a ella.

Ámbar contra esmeralda.

Cautivada por la mirada profunda de joven, Sakura tomó la mano que la ofrecía, y sintió como mil corrientes le recorrían el cuerpo. Él era mucho más alto que ella, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que ya casi pasaba un minuto y ella no contestaba, peor aún seguía mirándolo concienzudamente. Y su sonrojo se hizo más intenso al ver una sonrisa del ambarino. Sin embargo, notó que era una sonrisa extraña. Parecía forzada.

 _¡Deja de mirarlo tanto y habla Sakura!_

Recuperó la compostura y separó su mano de la de aquel extraño. Debía ser precavida, no sabía con quien estaba hablando, y definitivamente las alarmas no se habían apagado en su interior.

-Estoy bien. Muchas gracias – Dijo dando una leve sonrisa a joven. -Me ha salvado la vida.

El chico sonrió más genuinamente, mientras acomodaba el fusible que cargaba.

-Señorita, usted me ha salvado a mi – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Li Shaoran, para servirle.

Sakura se preguntaba que había querido decir el joven con esa frase, pero primero, respondió la noble reverencia, que se veía algo desgraciada al no portar una falda, -Kinomoto Sakura, es un placer.

Shaoran se acercó más a ella, e instintivamente su cuerpo se tensó. No debía olvidarse que no estaba en una fiesta de gala, si no en medio del bosque junto a un joven que estaba armado. El joven tomó su mano nuevamente y Sakura sintió nuevamente esa sensación electrizante en su cuerpo, y sintió que el aire la abandonaba cuando el ambarino llevó su mano hasta sus labios y depositaba ahí un suave beso. La sensación electrizante definitivamente hizo cortocircuitos.

-El placer es _**todo mío**_ se lo aseguro. – Dijo él, sin sacarle la mirada de encima.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Buenas noches! No me apedreen, sé que me tardé más de lo esperado, y no voy a poner escusas, no se las merecen. Pero aquí les dejo la tercer entrega de ELPDB! ¿Qué les pareció ese final? Les aviso que todo lo que se viene va a estar genial! Y recibo obviamente sus sugerencias. Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todas por sus comentarios, fav y follows! Realmente me inspira a seguir verlas que disfrutan la historia. Les dejo un beso enorme a:**

 **Ksakura Rostran (** Ya pronto tendrás escenas explosivas que estás esperando **)**

 **ValSmile (** Bandida querida, pronto la ansiedad de Shaoran se va a desbordar, aguarda ahí **)**

 **Isabelweasleygrangrer (** No lo había pensado así, pero me diste una muy buena idea con lo de la bella y la bestia. Muchas gracias! **)**

 **Guest (** Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, se los agradezco de verdad **)**

 **Luana (** Muito obrigada! espero que voce goste do capitulo **)**

 **Nos leemos el próximo capitulo! Las quiero!**

 **Maii**


	4. A la luz de la luna

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 4: A la luz de la luna**

Hacía años que no se sentía tan vivo. Él creía que las sensaciones que ahora recorrían su cuerpo sólo habitaban sus recuerdos de cuando era humano, pero desde el segundo en el que su piel hizo contacto con la de Sakura, se sintió más humano que nunca. Hizo un esfuerzo inmenso por controlar un suspiro cuando fue presa del escrutinio de la ojiverde, pero por dentro le alegró ver esa curiosidad. Se había sentido pequeño ante la intensidad de la mirada esmeralda, y se sintió aún más débil cuando ella aceptó su mano para reincorporarse.

Nuevamente ese cosquilleo. Pero entre ellos iba y venía el silencio. Intentó darle confianza tratando de lucir como el amigable caballero que pretendía ser, pero su improvisada sonrisa galante titubeó cuando ella separó su mano de la suya como si quemara y apartó su mirada avergonzada. En ese instante los sentimientos que lo estaban ahogando desaparecieron, dando lugar otra vez a la acostumbrada sensación de eterna y fría soledad.

-Estoy bien. Muchas gracias – Era la primera vez que escuchaba claramente su voz. Y eso le provocó una extraña calidez en el pecho. -Me ha salvado la vida. - La pequeña sonrisa de la joven se le hizo contagiosa y no pudo más que corresponderla.

 _¿Así se siente el deseo desenfrenado de un vampiro por devorar a una chiquilla?_

Le asustaba más la respuesta que la pregunta. Acomodó mejor su fusible en su hombro para poder hacer una leve reverencia a la joven frente a él.

-Señorita, usted me ha salvado a mi – lo cual era cierto si analizaba las preciosas sensaciones que ella despertaba en él – Li Shaoran, para servirle.

Observó como ella simulaba estirar las puntas de una falda invisible respondiendo su saludo cordial y retuvo su respiración cuando la vio inclinarse, y apreció cómo la condenada camisa húmeda se ajustaba a sus generosas curvas, y cómo probablemente podría ver _mucho más_ , de no ser por las manchas de tierra rojiza _._

 _-_ Kinomoto Sakura, es un placer.

Sentir nuevamente el sonido de su voz lo trajo de regreso y sin ser muy consciente de ello, Shaoran comenzó a acercarse a ella. Era una cuestión de inercia, se sentía terriblemente atraído por su esencia; pero al notar cómo Sakura se tensaba, se dio cuenta que necesitaba ahora un justificativo para su repentina cercanía. Y su mente le dijo que lo mejor era satisfacerse a sí mismo con lo que más deseaba hacer en ese momento.

Tomó delicadamente la mano de Sakura otra vez, y depositó allí un suave beso. Dentro de él, todo daba vueltas y sus sentidos se activaron fuertemente al percibir el pulso en su muñeca. Estaba en un conflicto consigo mismo, su intención final era esa, beber de su sangre, pero éste no era el medio. Podía morderla en ese mismo instante, pero algo en él lo detenía advirtiéndole que no era el momento. Haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, volvió a mirarla a los ojos rogando que su mirada no estuviera tan turbada como sus pensamientos, y con voz más ronca de la que planeaba dijo:

-El placer es _todo mío_ __se lo aseguro.

Reincorporándose puso en orden la conversación que tenía previsto llevar con la muchacha y acordó consigo mismo también que, de negarse a acompañarlo, podría utilizar un poco de sus poderes mentales para que acatara su pedido. Nuevamente la pregunta llegó a su mente. ¿Acaso esa era la manera usual en la que un vampiro decidía morder a una jovencita?

 _Por supuesto que no._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llevaban caminando unos pocos minutos, aún bajo los frondosos árboles del bosque. La lluvia había amainado un poco pero los truenos seguían ahí. Después de esa leve conversación que había mantenido con el joven, Sakura había evitado dirigirle la palabra o siquiera mirarlo de frente. Por eso se encontraba caminando apenas unos pasos detrás de él.

En primer lugar, la mirada del chico la ponía increíblemente nerviosa, sus ojos color caramelo eran penetrantes y cada vez que la miraba sentía que le atravesaba el alma. En segundo lugar, no podía confiarse totalmente, no sabía nada de él, sólo su nombre.

 _Shaoran Li_

Era un nombre curioso sin duda, el chico la había salvado por los pelos de morir bajo las garras de un lobo y su nombre significaba precisamente "Pequeño Lobo". Era demasiado para ser casualidad. En tercer lugar, moría por preguntarle qué era lo que hacía por el bosque con ese temporal, pero sería una pregunta estúpida desde luego, porque además de no ser de su incumbencia, estaba el hecho de que él podía preguntarle lo mismo a ella, y no podía fiarle a alguien que no conocía su condición particular.

Por otro lado estaba su porte. Era un muchacho bien parecido. Comenzando por sus llamativos ojos que hacían juego con sus cabellos, y que ahora, a través de la luz de la luna, había descubierto su color chocolate. Era casi una cabeza más alto que ella, pero por sus rasgos adivinaba que no podía tener más de veinte años. Tenía la espalda ancha, pero una complexión más bien delgada. Siguió bajando la mirada por su espalda hasta notar lo ajustada que se veía la calza en su cadera y en su…

Se sonrojó fuertemente por el rumbo de su mirada y de sus pensamientos. Luego le preocupó el cómo se vería ella que traía puesto un pantalón similar, y si él lo había notado, probablemente estaría haciéndose muchas preguntas. Más apenas soltó su mano simplemente la invitó a seguirlo y ella más por temor a su reaccionar decidió aceptar la invitación.

Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigían, pero definitivamente estaban adentrándose en el bosque, y no se sentía del todo segura. Aunque de cualquier manera, sola tampoco se encontraba segura si se volvía a topar con un lobo.

 _Aunque no es como si ahora no estuvieses siguiendo a uno._

-Estás muy callada- dijo de repente Shaoran cortando el silencio, la miró por sobre el hombro y le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Puedes estar tranquila, no voy a preguntarte nada si no quieres decirme nada, porque probablemente yo tampoco te pueda responder mucho si me preguntases algo. - Antes de terminar la frase el ambarino ya había vuelto la mirada al frente evitándola. Cosa que agradecía, porque no estaba segura de cuál era su expresión en ese momento.

-Gracias, supongo. - Respondió y dejo escapar una leve risa. La verdad que era una conversación un poco extraña, y aunque tenía sus reservas para con _Shaoran,_ le agradaba hablar con él, y su voz aterciopelada resultaba algo hipnótica. -Disculpa si te resulta descortés mi silencio, aún me siento un poco en shock por el ataque del lobo. -Le respondió reflexiva. -Fue una verdadera suerte que usted me encontrara en el momento exacto.

-La suerte no existe señorita- contestó el joven deteniendo el paso para que ella lo alcanzara y con una mirada significativa continuó. -Prefiero creer en el destino. - Dijo resuelto, mientras comenzaban a caminar lado a lado. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, tenía la leve impresión de que él no era un hombre común y corriente, sino que se trataba de alguien como ella, que estudiaba, o cuanto menos leía un poco, algo que no todos los hombres de su comunidad hacían.

-Entonces- dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en la barbilla- según tu creencia, el hecho de que me encontraras en la inmensidad de Las Ardenas cargando un fusible y le disparas al lobo que tenía las fauces listas para desgarrarme la yugular- explicaba ella moviendo las manos- ¿era algo que estaba predestinado? -Giró la cabeza para mirarlo interrogativamente, y sintió fugazmente que el chico más que mirarla a ella tenía la vista clavada en su cuello. Pero tal vez fue sólo su impresión.

-Efectivamente. – dijo resueltamente usando esa sonrisa extraña que Sakura ya había visto antes. -Los hilos estaban predispuestos para que hoy se me hiciera tarde cazando con mi fusible, persiguiendo un precioso ejemplar de gamo, cuando se desató una tormenta que no me permitiría volver. Luego un rayo impactaría en el bosque ahuyentando a la manada y de paso a un lobo que aparentemente también acechaba a los animales, o tal vez a mí. Fue ahí cuando la escuché y corrí en su dirección.

\- ¿Cómo que me escuchó? -dijo perpleja.

-Bueno verá- dijo sin mirarla directamente- Cuando cayó el rayo usted gritó muy fuerte. Y ver al lobo correr en la dirección de la que provenía el grito me alarmó. Quien quiera que sea, estaba en peligro si no tenía un arma. -Volvió a clavar su mirada en la de ella. -Y como hombre de bien que soy, no puedo permitirme dejarla a la deriva y sola en este lugar. El bosque es muy peligroso para una joven sola…

-Dijo usted anteriormente que no preguntaría nada que yo no quisiera responderle- Lo interrumpió Sakura poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva, en un tono más brusco del que pretendía usar, pero sin dejar entrever indecisión en su mirada.

Shaoran por el contrario, más que sentirse intimidado, parecía esforzarse para que la carcajada que tenía atorada en la garganta no fuera más que una leve risita.

-Tranquila señorita, yo no le he preguntado nada. -dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera esta vez.

Sakura primero que nada se sonrojó por su actitud tan atacante, pero también se impresionó un poco de la recién descubierta habilidad de poder diferenciar esas extrañas sonrisas en su acompañante. Mientras que la sonrisa que le dedicaba ahora era pequeña y mostraba un rostro sereno, la otra parecía ser demasiado grande e incómoda, como si no estuviera acostumbrado, su expresión se volvía más tensa y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, cómo esperando que ella sólo mirara sus profundas orbes ámbar y no su mal disimulada sonrisa falsa.

Le pareció prudente seguir en silencio, porque la situación de cualquier manera la había avergonzado. Pero parecía que su acompañante no pensaba igual.

-Disculpa si te incomoda mi presencia, no quisiera importunarla señorita..

-Sakura. -Lo interrumpió. -Puede llamarme por mi nombre si gusta, después de todo, joven, usted y su destino me salvaron el pellejo.

Nuevamente la sonrisa sincera del ambarino cambió a la falsa.

-En ese caso, llámame Shaoran tú también, y tutéame, al fin y al cabo parece que tenemos casi la misma edad.

-Hecho- respondió Sakura. -En ese caso Shaoran, no te preocupes, porque tu presencia no me incomoda, discúlpame por la reacción de hace rato.

-Disculpa aceptada. -Shaoran miró nuevamente al frente -Cerca de aquí hay una cueva donde dejé mis provisiones y ropa. Vayamos allí así puedes abrigarte y comer algo.

Sakura asintió. Ya después de esa charla singular no se sentía en peligro como antes. Menos después de escuchar la palabra _comer_ porque la verdad, se moría de hambre. Distraídamente se miró el cuerpo, descubriendo que la tela húmeda de su camisa se translucía, y que de no ser por la cantidad de suciedad que tenía encima, probablemente Shaoran hubiera visto más de lo prudente. Se sintió incómoda. Por alguna razón no quería que él pensara que se trataba de una cualquiera.

De lo que estaba completamente segura, es que necesitaba seguir su camino sin la galante compañía del joven.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Traía una charla amena con Sakura, había podido discretamente introducir la coartada de su presencia en el bosque y aunque notaba que la chica no cedía del todo, parecía haber aceptado de buena gana su palabrería. Debía parecer ese chico bueno en quien confiar.

Se sentía extrañamente cómodo a su lado, y conversando con ella. Más allá de que ya estaba cautivado por su físico, Shaoran había descubierto que las buenas referencias del señor Yamasaki, además de ser ciertas habían superado sus expectativas. La chica era elocuente, y aguda al momento de llevar la conversación que tenían, se notaba por mucho que no se trataba de una niña que sólo leía historias de amor, si no que estaba bien parecía hablar siempre desde el conocimiento en la charla más absurda hasta en la más específica. Simplemente se sentía extasiado de poder conversar a la par de ella.

Con la única que podía tener charlas semejantes era con Ieran, pero al vivir tan lejos y estar ocupada, no gozaba de su presencia normalmente. Además que con la sabia mujer se trataban con un respeto infranqueable, muy diferente a la informal charla que llevaba con la castaña. Ya estaban cerca de la cueva, cuando un viento gélido se alzó contra ellos. Y los susurros se escucharon otra vez.

 _-Debes irte ahora…_

 _-Va a matarte…_

 _-Tienes que escapar ya…_

Shaoran giró los ojos exasperado. Estaba seguro de que Sakura no podía oír los murmullos del viento estando despierta, pero él sí. Y eran realmente molestos. Para peor, el aire era congelado. Y nuevamente tenían que atravesar una zona sin follaje espeso por lo que volverían a mojarse. No sería agradable para la muchacha congelarse, y él poco y nada podría hacer para cubrirla hasta llegar al resguardo.

-Sakura, ¿estás muy cansada? - le preguntó casual.

-Sólo un poco, ¿por qué? – respondió ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Debemos atravesar unos 150 metros por una zona sin follaje espeso, por lo que probablemente nos mojemos un poco. Esperaba que estuvieras con ánimo de correr.

-Si seguro, todo sea por llegar más rápido. -Respondió sonriendo.

A los pocos minutos se encontraron con la pared del aguacero, que caía libremente al piso. Shaoran suspiró. Iban a quedar empapados. Y aunque el precisamente no sintiera frío, tendría que ayudar a Sakura a no pescarse una pulmonía.

\- ¿Lista? -Le preguntó algo inseguro. Sakura sólo asintió y comenzaron a correr. La chica era rápida en realidad, pero Shaoran ponía un pie delante del otro concienzudamente para no excederse en la velocidad sobrehumana que poseía.

Se había planteado un par de veces de cargarla y llevarla en un santiamén a la cueva, para que no se mojara, y luego borrarle la memoria respecto a eso, pero no quería comenzar a manipularla tan rápido. No hacía una hora que estaba junto a ella y sentía agradable que ella lo acompañara por voluntad propia, y hasta comenzaba a darle culpa que sus intenciones con ella fueran tan nefastas.

 _¿Culpa?_

El ya no sentía culpa. Hacía un par de décadas que esa sensación no lo atormentaba y ahora, bajo lluvia intensa que los azotaba, en su interior se desataba una tempestad entre lo moral y lo necesario. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Cuando trazó el plan tan meticulosamente, se había sentido ansioso y satisfecho con premura ante el banquete que se aproximaba. Y ahora todos los argumentos en los que se había basado se desmoronaban porque sentía _culpa._

Sintió ganas de desvanecerse ahí mismo. Volver a su mansión y olvidarse de todo el tema de la castaña. La miró nuevamente intentando recuperar la ansiedad que lo había llevado a invertir tanto tiempo en ella.

Anteriormente la joven había mencionado cómo el lobo casi le arranca la yugular y él no había podido evitar dirigir la mirada a la palpitante vena en su cuello. Y hasta su creativa imaginación había ya proyectado una imagen de si mismo enterrando sus dientes en su fino cuello. Este pensamiento hasta lo había excitado en expectativa. Y ahora nuevamente no podía calmar los músculos involuntarios de su cuerpo.

El agua estaba empapando a Sakura. Los restos de tierra gradualmente se habían diluido y la ropa la tenía completamente pegada al torso, translucida. Podía apreciar a pesar de la oscuridad, cómo el frío hacía reaccionar el cuerpo de Sakura y verla correr lo ayudaba a distinguir las torneadas curvas de sus piernas y caderas. Dejó escapar un jadeo, y volvió la vista al frente, temiendo chocarse con algo. Se le estaba haciendo complicado correr ahora con ese asunto en sus pantalones y en cómo lograría disimularlo ahora que se encontraban frente a la cueva.

Le daba la espalda a Sakura, no sólo para darle privacidad a ella para cuando notara su situación, si no también para él mismo. No quería que Sakura pensara que era un depravado. Aunque en parte no podía negarlo. Se sonrió a sí mismo mientras su cuerpo tembló, si había necesitado un aliciente para continuar su plan, lo había conseguido. El problema sería ahora no dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo.

La respiración de Sakura se escuchaba jadeante por la agitación, y Shaoran, siempre dándole la espalda, se adentró en la cueva buscando unos trozos de lienzo que tenía entra las provisiones para ofrecérselo a la chica. Cuando los encontró se volvió hacia la entrada y ahí estaba ella mirándolo. A pesar de la lluvia, el cielo no estaba del todo cubierto por lo que la luz de la luna llegaba claramente hasta cierta parte del interior de la cueva, y daba de lleno contra el curvilíneo cuerpo de la castaña.

Se acerco en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, temiendo que su inconsciente lo traicionara y terminara viendo más de lo que debía. Y lo hizo temblar ver como Sakura completamente sonrojada, contenía la respiración y soltaba un suspiro que por lejos no era de cansancio. Inconscientemente se mordió los labios y alcanzando a la chica le extendió los lienzos.

-Toma. -dijo casi en un susurro, como temiendo romper el silencio. -Para que puedas secarte un poco.

-Gracias – respondió la chica en el mismo tono, y comenzó a secarse el cabello y la cara.

Shaoran aprovecho la oportunidad para mirarla sin reparos. La ropa mojada se apegaba a su cuerpo y en su pecho podía notar las endurecidas puntas de sus senos. No pudo controlar su impulso y sus manos instintivamente la tomaron de los brazos para que los bajara y se cubriera.

Sakura se tensó en ese instante y rápidamente se sacó el lienzo de la cara y lo miró asustada. El chico dudaba mucho que ahora pudiera disimular su sonrojo y su erección, pero necesitaba que ella se tapara o no se podría contener más. Y girando su rostro para mirar detrás de ella le dijo al oído.

-Señorita, mientras yo caliento la comida debería aceptar que le ofrezca un poco de ropa seca y abrigada para que pueda cambiarse. Temo que usted se enferme gravemente.

Lentamente comenzó a soltar sus brazos, y a lamentarse de haberla sujetado de esa manera. No sólo la había asustado, si no que además no tenía un buen argumento que lo justificara. Sin volver a mirarla se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar la ropa para que se cambiara. La dejó sobre unos bolsos que traía. De otro lugar comenzó a sacar lo necesario para preparar una sopa, mientras sacaba de un baúl una cacerola y buscaba unos leños para encender el fuego. A través de su mirada periférica podía observar cómo Sakura se acercaba a la ropa que le había preparado, venía con el lienzo sobre el pecho y la mirada gacha. Tomó la vestimenta y se adentró a la oscuridad de la cueva. Saber que en unos instantes esa joven estaría desnudándose en la oscuridad lo incomodaba, así que decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba preparando. Sólo esperaba que esto valiera la pena.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El olor húmedo de la caverna le hacía picar la nariz, pero eso no le molestaba tanto cómo la vergüenza que sentía. Tenía que admitir que cuando Shaoran se había acercado con los lienzos se le aflojaron las piernas. El joven era tan imponente que ella se sentía intimidada. Su aroma masculino le resultaba afrodisíaco, y debía admitir que se sentía fuertemente atraída por sus ojos dorados.

 _Y por todo él en general._

Cuando la había tomado por los brazos se había asustado de verdad, porque por más atractivo que fuera el sujeto ella sentía que algo no era del todo normal, y su buen instinto rara vez se equivocaba. Pensó que finalmente sus temores se habían confirmado y que ese hombre era un delincuente o alguien que había planeado hacerle daño desde el principio, pero cuando lo vio nuevamente a los ojos, descubrió que unas pupilas dilatadas, ardientes, un fuerte sonrojo en su cara, e inquietud en su semblante. Cuando él apartó la mirada y la soltó, inmediatamente sintió el frío en donde sus fuertes manos la habían estado sosteniendo, y se miró a sí misma.

Descubrió que la mugre que antes cubría su camiseta se había lavado con la lluvia intensa, y que ahora se transparentaba y dejaba a simple vista no sólo sus rosadas cúspides, si no que además el frío había hecho mella en sus senos y se admiraban fácilmente sus pezones erguidos. Se sentía expuesta, y terriblemente avergonzada.

No era cuestión de tentar la suerte, Shaoran no había intentado hacerle daño, y parecía una persona amable, pero eso no significaba que no fuera un hombre que reaccionara ante una vista tan sugerente como la que ella ofrecía. Al menos el joven había evitado volver a mirarla y se había comenzado a ocupar de la comida, y ella había procurado taparse con los brazos y el lienzo en lo que encontraba la ropa que él le ofrecía.

Se adentro en la parte más oscura de la cueva para poder sacarse la ropa mojada. La camisa que Shaoran le había ofrecido le quedaba holgada, pero las calzas le iban bien. Lo que realmente agradeció era un abrigo que no solo era enorme si no que al menos le ayudaría a ocultar más su cuerpo. Intentaba retrasar su regreso con el castaño lo más que podía pero debería volver para no levantar sospechas.

Regresó a donde se encontraba el chico, y lo vio junto a una pequeña fogata en el piso. Sus cabellos a luz de la lumbre se llenaban de reflejos tan dorados como sus ojos. Su perfil parecía tallado a mano, y recordar cómo se había mordido los labios anteriormente cuando la miraba de alguna manera le hacía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de estar tanto tiempo sola con alguien de su edad, o al menos sin seguir los protocolos. Y este chico desarmaba todas sus estructuras.

Quería saber más de él, le interesaba todo él, a medida que se acercaba vio que tenía la vista fija en el fuego y estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus rasgos relajados le resultaban aún más llamativos que esa apariencia falsa que buscaba demostrarle a ella. Él realmente le gustaba.

 _¿Le gustaba?_

"Al menos físicamente" quiso retractarse, pero hasta la charla que habían tenido resultaba interesante. Si, no había forma de negarlo. El chico era atractivo, aparentemente era muy inteligente, y definitivamente tenía algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero no podía permitirse que nuevas sensaciones causaran una pausa en su huida. Ya estaba decidido. Apenas Shaoran se durmiera, _**ella se iría de ese lugar.**_

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Holaa! ¿Cómo están todas? Les traigo la cuarta entrega de ELPDB. Primer capitulo juntos! Algo extraño está pasando con este par de castaños…mmm.. ¿ustedes qué opinan?**

 **Esta próxima semana estaré bastante ocupada, así que no estoy segura cuando voy a actualizar, pero les prometo un capitulo con 10 veces más emociones que este! Y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Y como siempre agradezco un montón sus hermosos reviews, y también a los lectorcitos fantasmas! Sin más preámbulo, las respuestas:**

 **sakura9918: Hola! Bienvenida! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Isabelweasleygranger: Como estas Isa? Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, Shaoran tiene un plan pero ya no parece estar tan seguro… habrá que ver que pasa!**

 **ksakura Rostran: Parece que la picardía se le está saliendo de control a Shaoran, y te aseguro que todo se va a descontrolar** **aún más.** **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Neko2101998: Bienvenida! Las actualizaciones estarán un poquito demoradas por la misma razón que las tuyas jajaja Espero haber estado a la altura de tu expectativa, pero si esperas** _ **más,**_ **tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos más.. Hasta luego y suerte en tus finales!**

 **ValSmile: Estimada! Parece que Sakura está sucumbiendo al encanto antinatural de Shaoran, pero Shaoran esta comenzando a dudar de sus propios planes, pero no te imaginas cuanto se pueden descontrolar los planes si no tiene en cuenta el libre albedrío de la castaña. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, porque el próximo será MEJOR! Saludos!**

 **AmyCat45: Bienvenida! Espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo! Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Pao: Bienvenida nueva lectora! Tu sí que tuviste que esperar poco para poder leer un nuevo capítulo, jaja pero espero que éste te haya gustado tanto como los demás y que disfrutes lo que vendrá! Un beso enorme!**

 **Queridas estimadas, me despido hasta la próxima! Que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

 **~Maii~**


	5. Peligro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 5: Peligro**

La ropa le quedaba exageradamente grande, y afortunadamente oscura. Sakura decidió que se había exhibido suficiente para toda su vida. Frente a una persona que en definitiva no conocía, ni tenía planes de conocer. Al menos si no quería dar marcha atrás con sus planes.

Se sentó cerca de las brasas donde el castaño cocinaba la sopa, él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. No estaba dentro de sus prioridades volver a ser el centro de atención, por lo que, sin interrumpirlo, siguió mirando a detalle lo que la rodeaba.

La cueva estaba provista por varios baúles grandes de madera que se veían antiguos. Algunos estaban abiertos y llenos de utensilios de cocina, o provisiones. Los que estaban cerrados suponía tendrían ropa. Uno en particular le llamó la atención porque era un poco más grande que los demás y se veía más nuevo, contra éste Shaoran había dejado apoyado el fusible que ahora notaba era más antiguo de los que había visto alguna vez en su hogar.

 _Esto no está bien._

 _Peligro._

Ese pensamiento no abandonaba su mente a medida que sus ojos inspeccionaban los rincones de la cueva. Se habían activado todas sus alarmas.

 _Peligro._

Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que todo era demasiado extraño, las cosas que había en la cueva, la situación en la que se había encontrado con el castaño.

 _¿Cómo habrá traído todos estos baúles?_

 _¿Por qué necesitaría estar tan equipado en medio del bosque?_

 _¿Ese baúl tendrá más armas?_

 _¿Será Shaoran un delincuente?_

 _¿Si lo fuera, porque no me ha hecho daño?_

 _¿O es que no me ha hecho daño_ _ **aún**_ _?_

 _Peligro._

Se removió incomoda. Todos sus pensamientos y las posibles respuestas le resultaron escalofriantes. No podría preguntarle nada, había sido su primer acuerdo, y si resultaba que estaba en lo cierto con algunas de sus suposiciones, no quería tampoco desatar una nueva tormenta; y si resultaba estar equivocada, no quería pasar más vergüenza de la que ya había pasado. Ya no le faltaban motivos para irse de ahí y alejarse del joven.

 _Peligro._

Intentó relajar su expresión antes de volverse a mirarlo, y un temblor le escaló la espalda al descubrir las orbes ámbar clavadas en ella. Ambos desviaron la mirada rápidamente al verse descubiertos y Shaoran carraspeó aparentemente incómodo. Sakura fijó su vista en la comida en la cacerola sobre las brasas, parecía ser una sopa de verduras normal, pero como ya se encontraba paranoica, las preguntas invadieron su mente de nuevo.

 _¿Debería comer?_

 _¿Y si le puso algo a la comida mientras no estaba?_

 _Dios pero me muero de hambre._

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, vio como Shaoran sonrío mínimamente pero volvió a la expresión relajada que tenía desde hace un rato. Dejó que el calor que emanaba la fogata entrara en su cuerpo y acercó las manos a la misma, mientras miraba las brasas sentía cómo el calor comenzaba a calentarle la cara. Un toque helado en el hombro la sobresaltó y notó que el joven le estaba hablando desde hacía un rato.

-Estabas ensimismada, lo siento no quise asustarte. Te decía que en un minuto te serviré la sopa, así se te irá el frío.

El castaño se alejó hacia un baúl abierto y saco un par de platos y cucharas. Regresó y sirvió ambos platos. Sakura tomó el suyo pero no se sentía segura aún de comerlo. Su indecisión debió reflejarse en su rostro porque Shaoran volvió a hablar.

-No debe ser la mejor sopa que hayas probado en tu vida, pero te juro que es comestible.- Se llevo una cucharada a la boca, y a Sakura le pareció que si él comía, ella no tendría que temer. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, se llevó una cucharada a la boca y dejó que el caldo bajara por su garganta, devolviéndole el olvidado calor y poco a poco aplacando el hambre que sentía.

-Gracias Shaoran, de verdad no está tan mal- se llevó una nueva cucharada a la boca

-Me alegro en verdad. La verdad no estoy muy acostumbrado a cocinar, pero me alegro de que te guste. – él seguía comiendo, y la observaba de a ratos. – Puedo servirte más si quieres, que no te de pena, hice bastante.

Siguieron comiendo en un silencio aunque Sakura podía sentir que de a ratos el chico la observaba, y si bien no sabía el motivo, decidió dejarlo ser. Cuando terminaron, dejaron los platos listos para lavar en el río la mañana siguiente.

-Oye – Dijo Shaoran después de un rato – Debes estar cansada. Ven, te prepararé un saco de dormir.

Observo en silencio como el joven acomodaba el saco cerca del lugar donde habían calentado la comida, ya que ahí se concentraba el calor del lugar, después le indicó que se acercara. El chico se volvió a los baúles y ella lo observó tomar un grueso abrigo, enrollarlo y disponerlo del otro lado de fogata, sentándose en el suelo.

-No pensarás dormir en el suelo ¿cierto?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno, es que sólo tengo un saco de dormir y sería una descortesía no ofrecértelo.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero pasarás frío.- decía ella, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Señorita Sakura, le agradezco su preocupación, pero no es como si pudiéramos compartir el saco.- Respondió el chico mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa ladina-No es que me desagradaría, pero es completamente indecente siquiera proponérselo, ya está sonrojada nada más decirlo. Espero que descanse.- Terminó el chico y le dio la espalda.

La chica se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, sintió el calor que las embargaba y desvió la mirada. Ciertamente la idea de compartir el saco con el chico era una locura por varias razones, y la principal no era la indecencia. Además estaba el hecho de que sería sumamente vergonzoso, ya se había propuesto no tentar la suerte, y finalmente que no podría escapar sigilosamente por la noche si tenía al chico pegado a ella.

Sin embargo la culpa la acosaba por esa misma razón. Shaoran que caballerosamente la había salvado, dado comida, ropa y cobijo, dormiría en el piso muerto de frío para darle a ella su único saco de dormir, para que a mitad de la noche ella se fugara. No solamente sería injusto, si no también descortés.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el piso, y se sacaba el gran abrigo que le habían dado. Volvió a ponerse de pie, y se acerco al chico, que giró la cabeza para mirarla. Su mirada era tan profunda y misteriosa que inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, lo que causó una chispa divertida en la mirada ambarina.

-Toma, al menos puedes taparte con este abrigo.- Dijo Sakura, intentando que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa como se sentía.

El chico se puso de pie para recibirlo, y sus manos se rozaron, pero ninguno de los dos las apartó, y se miraron a los ojos.

-Sabe señorita – dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Sakura aguantó la respiración.-Me resulta usted increíblemente intrigante.-el joven colocó su mano sobre la de ella, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la esmeralda.-Y permítame el atrevimiento ,- dijo con voz ronca.- pero tiene unos ojos hechizantes.

La chica no sabía bien como responder a sus halagos por lo que bajo la mirada a la vez que sentía nuevamente el calor subir a sus mejillas. No sólo la sensación de peligro la acechaba ahora, si no una creciente tensión entre los dos.

-Gracias, a decir verdad… no sé si es correcto o no para una dama decirlo,- dijo mirando como el joven movía levemente su pulgar contra el dorso de su mano – Pero sus ojos me hacen digna competencia.- Volvió su vista y notó cómo Shaoran miraba atentamente sus labios, que estaban más cerca de lo que creía, sin contar que ambos tenían la respiración apenas más agitada de lo normal.

Tenía el presentimiento de que si seguían ese juego todo podía terminar muy mal, a pesar de la atmósfera hipnótica que la había envuelto, sintió la profunda urgencia de volver a su bolsa.

Retiró sus manos del abrigo, rompiendo al instante el hechizo. Shaoran volvió a mirarla a los ojos con aire de confusión. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa al ambarino y se dirigió a su saco.

-Buenas noches Shaoran.- Sin mirarlo sabía que el chico seguía parado y no le había quitado la vista de encima, podía sentir su mirada ámbar calándole hasta los huesos. Sin volverse nunca, se acostó dándole la espalda. Y se quedó ahí, esperando oír en algún momento la relajada respiración de su inquietante acompañante.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No encontraba la manera de tranquilizarse. Hacía rato notaba que Sakura estaba inquieta por algo, y no podía permitir que ésta desconfiara de él, si no todo habría sido por nada. Su mente había logrado apenas aliviarse cuando ella se mostró preocupada porque él se durmiera en el piso.

 _Te tengo exactamente dónde te quiero._

Había aprovechado la oportunidad para coquetear con ella ligeramente, y su cuerpo se estremeció de sólo imaginar el caliente cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo, en un lugar tan reducido como el saco de dormir. Pensó que con eso la habría intimidado bastante como para que ella decidiera guardar distancias y dormirse. Pero se había equivocado.

Cuando la castaña le ofreció el gran abrigo se puso de pie para recibirlo. Ahora que no tenía el abrigo, la camisa ligera permitía que su aroma escapara hasta su nariz, y quedó prendado de los diferentes matices de verde que podía apreciar bajo sus espesas pestañas.

Aunque se estaba resistiendo a usar sus habilidades, opinó que podía darse el gusto de atraparla en un trance sólo para seguir teniéndola cerca un poco más y admirarla sin reparo. Su presencia lo embriagaba, y cuando tomó su mano pudo sentir cómo ella aguantaba la respiración y temblaba imperceptiblemente.

-Sabe señorita – Comenzó a decir Shaoran, lentamente.-Me resulta usted increíblemente intrigante.-La chica nunca hacía lo que él esperaba, le estaba dando más trabajo que lo que había pensado. Pero cada segundo valía malditamente la pena cuando podía perderse en sus esmeraldas. Acarició lentamente su mano, envolviéndola, envolviéndose él.-Y permítame el atrevimiento ,- Necesitaba probarla.- pero tiene unos ojos hechizantes.

Ella apartó la mirada, y él aprovechó para acercarse un poco más. La chica estaba sonrojada y él no podía detenerse ahora. Su perfume, el fluir de la sangre de la castaña bajo de su pulgar, la forma en la que se le había acelerado el corazón a la misma y ese olor que inundaba sus sentidos.

 _Miedo._

¿Ella sentía miedo? ¿Le tendría miedo a él? Bueno, sería probable que desconfiara un poco, pero no le había dado motivos para que le temiera.

 _Aún._

-Gracias, a decir verdad… no sé si es correcto o no para una dama decirlo,- Comenzó ella a responder, aún con la vista clavada en sus manos unidas.– Pero sus ojos me hacen digna competencia.

No podía dejar de mirarle sus labios mientras hablaba, no eran tan gruesos, pero lo suficientemente carnosos para que deseara poseerlos, besarlos…

 _Morderlos._

Necesitaba sentirla, tenía que seguir envolviéndola para poder probarla aunque sea un poco. Pero de repente, ella retiró sus manos y Shaoran se desconcertó. ¿Cómo había logrado ella salir del trance en el que la tenía envuelta?

La chica sonrió tímidamente, aún sonrojada y se fue directo al saco, sin volver a mirarlo ni una sola vez. En su retirada, él podría haber aprovechado para deleitarse con las curvilíneas caderas de la joven bajo las calzas apretadas, pero ni siquiera eso pudo sacarlo de su desconcierto.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Sólo tenía que mirarla fijamente, hacer un mínimo contacto y enviar los correctos sentimientos a su mente, logrando una leve sumisión. No podía ser tan difícil ¿cierto? Había hipnotizado a docenas de víctimas en apenas segundos, pero el subconsciente de la esmeralda parecía ser mucho más fuerte.

Sonrió de lado, definitivamente esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y eso sólo lograba que la deseara más. Se revolvió el cabello con intensidad y se sentó en el piso, para envolverse en el abrigo. Con sólo tomarlo, supo que estaba completamente inundado del olor de la castaña y al taparse con él, pudo darse una buena idea de lo que sería estar así de cerca con ella.

Las imágenes llegaron solas a su mente, ella sonrojada bajo su cuerpo, él arrancándole la camisa, luego ella gimiendo su nombre en su oído mientras él…

 _Le mordía el cuello._

Su erección se volvió dolorosa, y finalmente después de varios días reprimiéndose, sus colmillos lastimaron sus labios, en un agonizante pedido de calmar su sed. Sabía que no podía simplemente salir de la cueva y buscar otra cosa de que alimentarse; la quería a ella. Dios, había estado tan cerca de tenerla en sus brazos, no podía sentirse más frustrado. Lentamente con su lengua limpió los restos de su propia sangre de sus labios. Aspiró profundamente el aroma a jazmín y se quedó ahí intentando controlar el exasperante deseo de comérsela ahí mismo que arrasaba con él, simulando dormir, mientras silenciosamente trataba con una de sus manos apaciguar su calor.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El ulular de un búho retumbó en la cueva cuando la castaña abrió los ojos alterada. Se había dormido, no pudo evitarlo; realmente se encontraba cansada y finalmente tenía el estómago lleno y no sentía frío. Miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, aún estaba oscuro pero no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Silenciosamente buscó a su acompañante; él todavía estaba envuelto en el abrigo le daba la espalda a la entrada de la cueva, y al encontrarse más alejado de la entrada, ella podría salir sin problemas.

Lo más sigilosamente que pudo, salió de su saco y se calzó su botas. Tomó el pequeño bolso que traía y se alegró al notar que aún tenía arándanos en su interior, aunque sospechaba que no estaba lejos de Nouzonville.

Se volvió hacia el joven, su cabello revuelto apenas asomaba el abrigo, y estaba tan dormido que apenas parecía respirar. El encuentro que habían tenido la noche anterior había despertado extraños cosquilleos en su vientre, por un segundo se imaginó lo bien que se sentirían esos labios acariciando los suyos, hasta sospechaba que si se quedaba un segundo más junto a él, no tendría que imaginarlo ahora. Suspiró.

 _Ojalá te hubiera conocido en otro lugar y momento. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar._

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con dirección al río, mientras un ligero sentimiento de aflicción la embargaba. Decidió no dar marcha atrás, por más que esa pesadumbre le daba mala espina, como si fuera un mal presentimiento. Una contradicción se formaba en su mente al no estar tan segura si alejarse del castaño la ponía en peligro… o a salvo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se sentó sobre un baúl de la cueva mientras observaba el día en solead, la sangre le hervía. Se había pasado la noche simulando dormir cuando escuchó a Sakura salir de la cueva, pensó que sólo saldría unos momentos, cuando su fuerte deseo llegó a su mente con el viento.

 _Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar._

Quiso mantener la esperanza, pero el sol se había alzado y la presencia de la castaña estaba cada vez más lejos. Para su infortunio, el día estaba radiantemente soleado y no podría salir de la oscuridad de su cueva.

 _¿Y para qué salir? ¿Piensas rogarle volver?_

Bufó insatisfecho con el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No pensaba rogarle a nadie, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que ella siguiera a su lado.

 _¿Qué habías pensado? ¿Que simplemente saltaría a tus brazos como si te trataras de un príncipe azul y se quedaría contigo?_

No, no era eso. Sólo necesito beber su sangre, pero no podía simplemente ir y matar a la muchacha porque… ¿Por qué?

 _Porque te gusta._

Sonrió. Eso era hilarante. La chica era preciosa, sí. Tenía un buen cuerpo, por Dios sí. Pero por supuesto que no le gustaba.

 _Es lista._

También había notado eso, y además de lista era valiente, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho para huir, lo que también la hacía una chica sumamente inusual.

 _Principalmente porque nunca hace ni lo que esperas ni lo que quieres._

No, ella nunca hacía lo que se podía esperar de una chica de su edad. Porque es diferente, y eso la hace tan única y deseable, ella…

 _Me enloquece._

Y se ha ido.

Golpeó la pared de roca tan fuerte que sintió como se quebraron algunas de sus falanges, y bramó con rabia. Se detuvo a analizar unos segundos tantos sentimientos arremolinados en su interior: rabia, incertidumbre, frustración, deseo.

 _Los vampiros no tienen sentimientos._

Pero desde que ella se había atravesado en su camino, había vuelto a sentirse humano.

Movió sus dedos sintiendo los huesos soldarse nuevamente y viendo la herida de sus nudillos desaparecer.

 _Pero ya no soy humano._

Iba a lamentarse de esa afirmación, cuando la presencia de la castaña se mezcló con otras tres del bosque, no había notado anteriormente lo cerca que estaban de Sakura. Pero el sol estaba cada vez más alto. Sus ojos ambarinos miraron en la dirección que había tomado la chica, porque podía percibir un creciente olor a miedo y de repente, lo que más ansiaba sentir se transformó en lo que más temía.

 _Shaoran._

Esa era su voz. Lo estaba llamando. El olor que inundó sus fosas nasales lo aterró y no pensaba quedarse ahí ni un solo segundo más. Definitivamente era de ella, ese olor era…

 _ **Sangre.**_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sentía como los músculos de sus piernas punzaban, pero no podía dejar de correr. No ahora.

Había mantenido el norte por un par de horas e iba distraídamente comiendo algunos de los arándanos que traía, cuando de la nada esos tres tipos la interceptaron.

-Pero miren lo que encontré por aquí. Parece que hay un muchachito perdido.

Sakura sintió el terror, debido al intenso sol se había puesto nuevamente la boina y ocultado su cabello dentro, pero eso no engañaría a esos hombres por mucho.

A diferencia de Shaoran, los hombres que la habían rodeado no se veían amigables, ni limpios, ni sobrios. Tenían un aspecto desagradable, y la miraban de arriba a abajo.

-Danos todo lo que traes niño bonito y no te haremos nada.- dijo uno de los hombres sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

Tal vez sólo querían robarle así que rápidamente arrojó la bolsa q traía, y el más joven de los tres se abalanzó a la misma, tirando todos los frutos, el mapa, hasta que cayeron algunas monedas de plata. Sakura rogó a todos los dioses que se conformarán con eso y que no la revisaran, porque no sólo encontrarían el resto del dinero, si no también descubrirían que no era un chico.

-Vámonos, ya encontré el dinero.- decía el tipo mientras alzaba las monedas con rapidez. El dueño de la navaja lo ayudaba a revisar la bolsa; pero el tercer tipo, el más alto de todos, miraba fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos a través de unos inquietantes ojos color rubí, al igual que su cabello.

-¿Qué escondes niño?- dijo de repente con voz gruesa y comenzando a acercase a Sakura quien instintivamente comenzó a retroceder. -¡Contesta!

-N..Nada.- Contestó presa de sus nervios al notar que los otros dos tipos había dejado la bolsa para fijarse en ella y comenzar a avanzar al igual que el anterior. Sakura sentía que las piernas le temblaban. En su nerviosismo no atinó a engrosar un poco la voz, por lo que había dejado expuesto su secreto.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Uno no espera tener tanta suerte durante las primera horas de la mañana- dijo el pelirrojo.- Pero aquí ven, hemos encontrado una preciosura solitaria en lo profundo del bosque. ¿No creen chicos que deberíamos ayudarla?

A Sakura le asqueó ver como recorrían su cuerpo con una mirada aberrante, tan diferente a la de…

 _Shaoran._

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Maldito él y maldita su suerte. ¿Cómo no se atrevió a robarle el fusible?

-No pequeña, no me hagas esa cara. No te preocupes, nos encargaremos bien de ti. -Dijo el tipo de la navaja abalanzándose a ella. Sólo por un segundo logró esquivarlo y gracias a la libertad que le otorgaba su calza logró levantar una rodilla rápidamente para darle en el estómago y sin ver sus resultados se giró para comenzar a correr.

Y ahí se encontraba, corriendo bosque adentro. Escuchando las voces de los hombres tras ella, riendo y gritando todo lo que le harían cuando la alcanzasen. Una lagrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla, estaba muerta de miedo. Si sólo hubiera sido un hombre habría buscado la manera de noquearlo, pero si se atrevía a enfrentarlos a los tres, terminaría sirviéndose en bandeja de plata para todo lo que esos sinvergüenzas planeaban hacerle.

Pero no se daría por vencida. Nunca lo haría. Correría hasta quedar sin fuerzas, pero nadie podría decir nunca que ella se había dado por vencida. Estaba muy cansada, y había perdido velocidad. Los hombres se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Inesperadamente un dolor agudo y ardiente asaltó una de sus piernas y cayó.

-Mierda.- dijo en voz alta al sentir la sangre escapar de la herida. Buscó con velocidad lo que la había infringido hasta que dio con la navaja a unos metros de ella. Desesperadamente se arrastró por el suelo para alcanzarla pero antes de poder tomarla una fuerte bota cayó sobre su mano haciéndola proferir un grito desgarrado de dolor.

-Quieta ahí muchachita. No habrás pensado hacernos daño, ¿cierto?- Decía el pelirrojo al compas de las risas de sus compañeros.- No temas, te aseguro que te va a gustar tanto, que nos pedirás más.

-¡No!- Comenzó a gritar mientras los otros dos hombres la tomaban de los brazos, e intentaba sacudir sus piernas para huir o al menos herir a alguno. Seguía gritando cuando el frío cañón de un revolver se enterró en su mejilla, y quedó completamente inmóvil.

-Mas te vale mocosa que dejes de gritar y patalear, porque te juro que voy a quebrarte las piernas y volarte la mitad de tu hermosa carita, antes de violarte.- Con su otra mano, el pelirrojo le acarició el rostro mientras Sakura gimoteaba aterrada, ahogada en su propio llanto. Estaba perdida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que seguiría cuando un grito grave irrumpió en el bosque. De repente el revolver dejó de estar en contacto con su cara y abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba. Los hombres miraban a su alrededor con terror en la mirada, sin fijarse en ella. Sólo había dos de ellos, el más joven no estaba más allí.

En una fracción de segundo, una mancha negra engulló al tipo de la navaja y volvió a oírse un grito aterrador. El dueño del revolver dio 3 tiros al lugar donde estaba su amigo, pero lógicamente no le atinó a nada. La mancha volvió verse entre los árboles y el tipo descargó el tambor en esa dirección. Temblaba como una hoja y Sakura sólo podía observar clavada en el suelo por el miedo. El pelirrojo metió la mano en un bolsillo pero le temblaban tanto que podía sacar una sola bala sin que estas cayeran al piso. El hombre lloraba y gimoteaba de terror, exactamente como hacía ella hace unos instantes, y como haría probablemente si dejaba que esa sombra la engullera a ella también.

La adrenalina le subió por la sangre e hizo reaccionar sus piernas para volver a correr, pero la herida de su pierna la hizo chillar y caer al piso, donde golpeó fuertemente contra una roca su cabeza. Antes de perder el conocimiento vio la sombra rodear al último sujeto y escuchó el mismo grito desgarrador. Mientras cerraba los ojos pudo entrever solamente dos cosas.

Rojo de sangre y un par de ojos color **ámbar.**

 _ **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

 **Buenas noches! ¿cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí! Tuve unas semanas de locos. Julio es ese mes donde se juntan los cumpleaños de todos mis familiares, incluido el mío ¡Ya tengo unos relucientes 23! (?) Y en fin, entre tanta fiesta y comida, directamente no pude sentarme a escribir hasta esta semana, y aunque me esforcé mil para tener el capítulo para el jueves, la inspiración no tocaba a mi puerta para unir la escena en la que terminaba el capitulo 4 y la escena final de este capítulo.**

 **El capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad que les haya gustado! La historia está a punto de tener un giro importantísimo y con un poco de lo que más han estado esperando, escenas S &S. **

**Sin más demora, dejo las respuestas a sus reviews, y quiero decirles de corazón que gracias por su feedback y apoyo con esta historia, es realmente increíble para mi recibir tanto amor a mi creación. Y también me emociona muchísimo recibir consejos de grandes escritores que hay aquí en FF, y no me canso de decirlo: el fandom de SCC está loco y lo amo!**

 **Sakurita136: Bienvenida a lo profundo del bosque! Jaja chiste fácil, perdón. Me alegra mucho que te atrapara la historia! Y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo que tuvo un poco de todo. Espero ansiosa tu reacción! Un beso!**

 **ValSmile: Bandida! Le vienes atinando con tus presentimientos! Asique espero estar cumpliendo tus expectativas. Y tal como te había anticipado en el cap anterior, el libre albedrío de Sakura la dejó en peligro y descontracturó todo el plan de Shaoran… ¿para mal? Habrá que ver... Un beso enorme querida! Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Isabelweasleygranger: Querida isa! Que te pareció el cap? Las cosas se salieron de control! Si tan sólo Sakura se hubiera dejado hipnotizar ¡ay de nosotras! Pero la situación la dibujé así, y las escenas S &S que se vienen en el próximo capitulo, compensarán tanta tensión y ansiedad. Un beso enorme! Te leo el lunes! **

**ksakura Rostran: Me encantaría ver tu reacción con las escenas del capítulo! Y espero que te haya gustado de verdad. Tal como te anticipe nuestro castaño comenzó a perder el control (me refiero a la situación y a otras cosas), ya no hay vuelta atrás! Un beso enorme, y nos estamos leyendo!**

 **AmyCat45: Hola Amy! En el capítulo di vuelta tu predicción, parecer ser Shaoran el que está cayendo ante la guapísima humana que se le cruzó. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Un beso enorme!**

 **Les deseo a todos los lectores un hermoso fin de semana! Gracias por estar ahí!**

 **Maii**


	6. Abismo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 6: Abismo**

 _-Despierta_

¿Quién es?

 _-Despierta_

¿Yo?

 _-Si, si no despiertas pronto…_

Se sentía como si flotara. Tenía la leve sensación de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas voces a su alrededor. Los párpados le pesaban y no podía abrir los ojos, pero parecía inmersa en una oscuridad densa.

¿Dónde estoy?

 _-No deberías estar aquí._

Era como estar consciente, pero ajena de lograr mover su propio cuerpo, impotente y aterrada, luchando contra esa fuerza invisible que la sostenía y de la presencia maligna que parecía rodearla.

 _-Es muy peligroso para que una joven esté sola._

Esa voz era diferente, era una voz masculina, aterciopelada y envolvente. Le hacía sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho y también un cosquilleo en el vientre.

 _-Dijo usted anteriormente que no preguntaría nada que yo no quisiera responderle._

Reconoció su propia voz dentro de sus pensamientos, sonaba fastidiada y atacante.

 _¿Quién me habla?¿Dónde… estoy?_

 _-Él está cerca._

- _Despierta pronto!_

 _-Va a matarla_

 _-Debes huir del bosque._

¡BOSQUE! Ella estaba en el bosque. Como un flash, los recuerdos la inundaron, la huida, el bosque, el río, los gamos y…

 _Un lobo._

 _-_ _Estoy bien. Muchas gracias, me ha salvado la vida._

La sensación de peligro constante. Miedo y después un poco de alivio. La habían salvado del ataque de un lobo. ¿Quién?

 _-Señorita, usted me ha salvado a mí._

¿Yo salvé a Shaoran?

 _¡Shaoran!_

 _-Li Shaoran, para servirle._

La intensidad de los latidos de su corazón se disparó, abrió los ojos inmediatamente mientras los recuerdos del joven la inundaban. Su aroma, su estatura, su alborotado cabello color chocolate, su sonrisa falsa, su sonrisa sincera, y lo hipnotizante de su mirada color oro. Y ahora estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde...? – movía los labios pero el sonido no salía. Su propia voz sólo retumbaba en su mente. Flotaba en la nada, el abismo mismo. Parecía… -¿Agua?- Lograba respirar, aunque muy pesadamente en esa atmósfera extraña.

Un torbellino la rodeó, pero no lograba sentir nada. Sólo podía recibir uno tras otro los recuerdos del joven que había encontrado en el bosque. Corriendo en la lluvia, dentro de una caverna, el deseo en su mirada cuando se secaba con los paños, la comida que le sirvió, y el ambiente hipnotizante cuando se acercaba demasiado a él. Y luego…

- _Despierta_

Era la voz de Shaoran, ¿sería parte del sueño?

- _Por favor, despierta._

La voz de él sonaba angustiada, pero su cuerpo le pesaba. No podía moverse, ni escapar del remolino de agua que la atraía cada vez más al fondo de lo que fuera ese lugar.

- _Vuelve aquí conmigo Sakura, te lo ruego._

Una lágrima solitaria descendió del rostro de la joven. Quería ir con él, quedarse con él. Tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que sentía esa añoranza. Y el infinito vórtice que se abría a sus pies no era precisamente su destino deseado.

-Quiero…- esta vez su voz salió apenas como un susurro- Quiero ir contigo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El castaño inspiró y exhaló larga y lastimosamente. Acarició dulcemente la mejilla de la joven que acunaba en sus brazos.

-Sólo estás in...inconsciente.- un nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar con claridad.- ¿Qué haré contigo niña?- suspiró mientras su mirada se nublaba - ¿Qué harás tú conmigo?

La imágen de Sakura siendo acechada por esos malditos engendros, que se atrevieron a tocar su piel inmaculada y alterar su mente pura, lo habían sacado de quicio. Perdió toda la cordura, sus ojos ámbar se tornaron de un color carmesí brillante, y su conciencia fue acallada por la rabia que nacía de la profundidad de sus entrañas.

En cuanto los alcanzó, no razonó sus acciones como suele hacerlo, ni la identidad de las víctimas le importó. Estaba tan cegado que ni siquiera se alimentó de su sangre, pues se ocupó de desintegrar hasta la más pequeña célula que los componía.

Por primera vez en su larga vida había sido despojado de todo rastro de humanidad.

 _Hasta que la vi._

Antes de asesinar al último de los tipos, el que tenía el revólver, su mirada se cruzó con el mar verde que se esconde detrás de las espesas pestañas negras de Sakura. Las emociones reflejadas en su mirada lo estremecieron. Lo hicieron volver en sí, lo hicieron aterrarse de su propia y natural fiereza, ella lo veía como hubiera deseado que nunca lo viera nadie.

Cuando terminó la masacre sólo pudo situarse junto a la castaña para asegurarse que estaba bien.

 _Grave error._

La chica apenas si respiraba, su corazón aún latía rápidamente por lo que no dudaba que le diera un ataque o mínimo sufriera una conmoción. Pero lo que dejó a Shaoran en knock out fue la frágil figura de la dulce muchacha impregnada en su propia sangre. Su aroma entraba en su sistema por cada uno de sus poros y su ojos iban de ámbar a rojizo intermitentemente. Completamente shockeado por el cuadro frente a sí, pudo detectar que tenía una gran herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza, probablemente ocasionada por una gran roca en el piso que también tenía rastros del líquido vital.

Inconscientemente comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de la muchacha. Podía sentir el corazón de la chica que latía errático y en consecuencia estimulaba el sangrado de sus heridas. Se relamió los labios ante la gota oscura que bajaba por la mejilla de la muchacha, totalmente hipnotizado, hasta que el dolor en un lado de su rostro lo hizo reaccionar: se encontraba aún bajo el resplandor del astro rey, lejos de las oscuras sombras de los árboles. Es un pestañeo de conciencia se trasladó al río no sólo para anestesiar con su temperatura helada las terribles quemaduras que debería tener en su cuerpo; si no también con la urgencia de limpiar todo rastro de sangre del cuerpo convaleciente de Sakura, a quien casi desangra preso de su incontenible sed.

Su boca se secó y su garganta se cerró, la respiración de ella disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba y, por más que lo intentara, no podía adentrarse a su mente. Esto no podía terminar así, no podía dejarla morir, pero no podía hacer nada por salvarla si hasta casi la mata él mismo.

 _¿No es ese tu fin?_

No, ya no era su fin. No concebía que la chica muriera, ni a su costa ni a la de un tercero. Pero ahora su vida se le estaba escurriendo entre las manos, y sin dudas sería su culpa. Él la había enroscado en ese plan enfermizo, y la había dejado a la merced de los múltiples delincuentes que frecuentaban el bosque. Si no fuera por su maldito orgullo y le hubiera pedido que se quedara, ella estaría bien. Probablemente si él nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino ella estaría bien, pero ahora estaba muriendo.

-Despierta- rogó en un susurro.

Notó el imperceptible movimiento de su dedo índice. Ella lo estaba escuchando, sin embargo ya casi no sentía los latidos de su corazón. Si ella no despertaba pronto...

-Por favor, despierta.

 _Si te pierdo ahora, me quedaré bajo la luz del sol hasta volverme cenizas._

-Vuelve aquí conmigo Sakura, te lo ruego.

Una lágrima solitaria comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de la joven antes de comenzar a convulsionar, Shaoran notó que su propia cara estaba empapada aunque nunca había tocado el agua del río. Su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos involuntarios y no podía articular palabra. Había roto en llanto tras un largo siglo de **no sentir nada.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El torbellino la envolvió y comenzó a subir. El vértigo la alcanzó y aunque intentaba gritar no podía, la desesperación de soltarse pudo más, y en cuanto logró mover uno de sus brazos para librarse, alcanzó el final.

Respiraba agitadamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire. El frío le estaba calando los huesos, pero la necesidad de respirar era demasiada. Lloriqueaba entre inspiración y exhalación, sentía que se había estado ahogando, y tosía copiosamente.

La luz del sol no le permitía abrir los ojos del todo, pero sabía que estaba en agua helada. Los ruidos comenzaron a volver a su cerebro y percibió la corriente del río. Más consciente de su alrededor, notó que además del frío extremo, estaba rodeada por un cuerpo igual o más helado que el de ella. Un par de fuertes brazos la sostenían, y percibía la respiración irregular de ése que estaba con ella.

Entre el ruido de la corriente del río y los árboles silbando al compás del viento, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con ese par de ojos color ámbar, que la miraban intensamente, con angustia y desesperación.

-Shaoran…- dijo con voz ahogada. Un dolor agudo en la cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y quejarse.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos, ya que ella se encontraba flotando en el río y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Enterró su nariz en el cuello del chico y buscó abrazarlo también.

-Sakura… Estás bien.

Sakura sintió una seguridad intensa a encontrarse en sus brazos, aunque no estaba segura de por qué estaban en el río o por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza, sólo necesitaba acercarse a la única persona que la acompañaba.

Sintió la mano del chico sobre su frente, y nuevamente cayó rendida. En un parpadeo se encontraba nuevamente en el abismo, pero este resultaba mucho más agradable que el anterior.

…

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, principalmente la pierna y la cabeza, estaba recostada pero sabía que le pasaría factura intentar levantarse. Tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista y entender que se encontraba en una mullida cama. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos para quedar sentada en la cama muy lentamente y observó a su alrededor.

A su derecha unas largas y gruesas cortinas oscuras impedían la entrada de la luz del sol a través de la ventana, bajo la cual había un juego de sillones con una mesa redonda a juego. Un gran armario, a simple vista de roble, se encontraba en el lado de la habitación opuesto de la cama, con un espejo labrado que devolvía el reflejo de la castaña con una venda en la cabeza y el cabello suelto hasta la mitad de su torso.

Aún vestía la camisa, pero podía sentir las finas y suaves sábanas en contacto con sus piernas, además de una venda en su pierna derecha. Sin embargo no podía recordar cómo se había herido. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar, pero lo último que venía a su mente era el momento en el que abandonaba la cueva. Un dolor agudo la atravesó y decidió no forzarse demasiado, sin embargo debía averiguar dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

 _¿Quién me habrá encontrado? Al menos se que esta no es la casa de mis padres._

Un escalofrío le trepó la médula ante la posibilidad de encontrarse nuevamente en su pueblo, pero estaba segura que no se encontraba en su "dulce hogar", lo que no quitaba que estuviera en peligro.

 _Peligro._

Apretó la sábanas con sus manos. Estaba segura de haber estado alerta por horas, pero debía mantener la calma. Se envolvió con una manta y lentamente se incorporó. A paso lento miró entre la puerta abierta y la ventana, y no muy segura aún de cómo actuar, se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. El ocaso invadía el cielo con sus vibrantes colores naranjas, y los últimos rayos del sol se escondían tras los montes de la región.

-Es un espectáculo hermoso ¿verdad? Lastima que del sur se acerque una nueva tormenta.

Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta al oír esa voz grave a su espalda. Se giró lentamente para observar al castaño recostado en el marco de la puerta, que la taladraba con sus ojos ámbar. Estaba elegantemente vestido con un pantalón color caqui claro, botas marrón oscuro de media caña. Llevaba además una camisa blanca floja sobre su torso. Le llamó la atención que estuviera usando ningún chaleco, ya que parecía estar a medio vestir. Recordó que ella ni siquiera tenía puesto algo de la cintura para abajo y reafirmó el agarre de la manta que la cubría.

El joven al no recibir respuesta, la recorrió con la mirada notando que cubría su desnudez apenada.

-Lo siento, el resto de tu ropa esta en el baúl al pie de la cama. No quise importunar. Si necesitas algo llámame.

Observó al muchacho darle la espalda dispuesto a marcharse y de un impulso se acercó a él y le puso su mano en la espalda.

-Shaoran, espera.- observó un gesto de dolor en el chico que no pudo disimular muy bien, pero aún así se había detenido y ahora la miraba con esos ojos tan potentes que casi se le olvida como respirar. - Yo… perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en mi hogar.- parecía que él esperaba algún tipo de reacción de su parte que no vería, porque sinceramente Sakura se sentía un poco confundida y no tomó demasiada relevancia a eso ya que lo que le interesaba era…

-¿Y qué me pasó?- agarró levemente el brazo del chico y a éste nuevamente le costó disimular una mueca de dolor. Por otro lado cuando las palabras pronunciadas escaparon de sus labios abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió?- preguntó casi en un susurro. Ella negó con la cabeza y él suspiró- Será mejor que te arregles y vengas al salón, al final de este pasillo, prepararé algo para beber.

Dicho esto Shaoran se retiró de su habitación. Sakura se sentía tan aturdida, una angustia extraña la embargaba. Ella había abandonado la cueva. Había dejado allí a Shaoran, y ahora se encontraba herida y a medio vestir en su casa. Todo lo que hubiese vivido entre la mañana y el ocaso que acababa de presenciar era una completa incógnita.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su último recuerdo, sintiendo la reconocida pesadez del abismo que la estaba ahogando en su mente...

" _-Danos todo lo que traes niño bonito y no te haremos nada."_

Un flash, esa voz le ponía los pelos de punta. No le quedaban dudas de que se trataba de algo un poco grave, ella perdiendo la conciencia, herida, y a todas luces Shaoran también estaba lastimado.

Tomó las calzas del baúl y se cuestionó si el mismísimo castaño la habría sanado. El sólo pensamiento tiñó sus mejillas de un adorable rojo y de repente hacía demasiado calor en la habitación.

 _Probablemente habrá sido una joven del servicio._

Quiso consolarse mientras comenzaba a deslizar las calzas por sus piernas. Las calzas eran muy apretadas, y le presionaban en la herida. Era doloroso, pero por el momento no contaba con otra vestimenta. ¡Ay, cómo añoraba ahora la soltura de una falda!

Bufando miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, un minúsculo haz de luz se perdía tras el relieve. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al comparar el bello color del atardecer con cierta mirada ambarina.

-Ciertamente, es un espectáculo hermoso.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esto era insano. Era como si el destino le estuviera jugando una mala pasada y estuviera poniéndolo a prueba.

 _Una_ _ **muy**_ _difícil prueba._

Desde que Sakura se había cruzado en su camino, había comprobado con un poco de pesar y de diversión que la muchachita era atípicamente inmune a su manipulación, y él, gustosamente, había aceptado el desafío que implicaba.

Ahora no sólo todo se había salido de su control, si no que ahora tenía que dilucidar si la ojiverde se encontraba en un estado de shock post traumático, o si cuando la hizo dormir había logrado también remover sus recuerdos.

Lo que realmente preocupaba a Shaoran era que lo recordara a él asesinando a esos sujetos. Había sido descubierto por ella, y tendría que ser cauteloso a la hora de darle información.

 _¿Mentirle?_

No, no era necesario. Sólo ocultarle lo suficiente.

Los pasos cojos de Sakura retumbaban a través del pasillo y él trató de disimular su cara de disgusto. La herida que tenía la chica en la pierna no era tan profunda, pero le debía doler horrores. El corte estaba a la altura de los gemelos, y aunque de verdad lo intentó, no logró arremangar la calza tan arriba sin que la herida comenzara a sangrar.

Tragó grueso al recordar la suave piel de sus piernas contra sus dedos, sintiendo un placentero cosquilleo. En aquel momento no lo disfrutó, en su premura por detener el sangrado.

 _Vamos, no eres un chiquillo, mantén la compostura._

Necesitaba concentrarse y no permitir que se le nublara el juicio. Las imágenes del cuerpo de Sakura no lo dejaban en paz, y temía no poder contenerse por mucho tiempo. Tener a la chica en su casa era un suplicio, ahora debería ser muy cuidadoso con su secreto y con sus _**necesidades.**_

El olor a sangre estaba impregnado en el ambiente y sentía la saliva acumularse dentro de su boca. Con toda la situación de Sakura no se había percatado anteriormente.

-¿Shaoran?

Se tapó la boca con una mano mientras improvisaba un ataque de tos que le diera tiempo a que sus colmillos ni se atrevieran a salir fuera de su boca. Se giró a ver a la chica parada detrás de él.

-Lo siento, no te oí venir.- _Mentira-_ toma asiento por favor.-La chica tomó asiento silenciosa y mientras él se encargaba de servirle una taza de té caliente.- Es de jengibre, antiinflamatorio, calmará un poco el dolor de las heridas.

La chica tomó la taza con agradecimiento y le dió un sorbo. Shaoran decidió no servirse, no le apetecía simular comer en este momento y se sentó frente a la ojiverde. Se sentía extraño, contrariado. Sabía el peligro que representaba tener a la chica ahí, pero ver a alguien más en su casa que no fuera de su especie lo hacía demasiado interesante, el sólo hecho de sentirse bien en compañía le resultaba insólito dado que él era super apático, solitario y ermitaño.

\- Shaoran- la voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y levantó la vista.- ¿Qué pasó hoy? Por más que lo intento apenas algunas imágenes de la mañana vienen a mi mente y luego un horrible dolor me atraviesa la sien…

Shaoran intentó no mirarla directamente y concentrarse en lo que debía decir.

-Cuando desperté esta mañana, tú ya no estabas en tu bolsa. Pensé que estarías recorriendo, o estarías en el río o algo así... -espero a que Sakura dijera algo, pero sólo recibió su silencio y la incomodidad que probablemente le causaba a ella saber que lo había dejado atrás.- Como no volvías me preocupé y salí a buscarte pero no lograba encontrarte.

-Yo.. yo estaba en el río..-dijo Sakura dubitativa- Recuerdo despertar muy temprano y salir de la cueva. Me acerqué hasta el río y lo único que recuerdo después es… despertar en su cauce.

Era tan fácil mentirle a este punto. Podría decirle que la encontró ahogándose y ya, pero se negaba a mentirle tanto. No podía ni quería traicionar más su confianza. Pero le molestó que ella mintiera acerca de su huida de la cueva. Tendría que cambiar las reglas.

-Cuando no te encontré en los alrededores, regresé por mi rifle y emprendí camino a Nouzonville. Un par de horas después te oí gritar. Así que corrí hasta donde estabas.

Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza y decidió dejar la taza de té en la mesa, por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar nada. La noche estaba cayendo y se escuchaba cada vez más cercano el rugir de la tormenta.

Shaoran al ver su reacción y a sabiendas que podría encontrarse muy conmocionada se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven. Se arrodilló frente a ella para mirarla a sus hermosos ojos asustados.

-Cuando te encontré- prosiguió- estabas desmayada en el piso, y había tres hombres apunto de atacarte… Les apunté pero al notar mi presencia huyeron…

Observaba meticulosamente las expresiones de Sakura, pero ésta parecía no recordar nada y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle. Permitiéndose el atrevimiento le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y aprovechó para acariciar su suave mejilla. ¡Cómo resistirse a sus encantos!

-Al parecer te lastimaste la cabeza al caer desmayada, tienes un corte profundo y tal vez por eso estés tan desorientada. También tuve que vendarte un corte en la pierna, que es más superficial pero sangraba mucho.

Al fin logró una reacción en ella ya que se había sonrojado furiosamente. Bueno, era obvio que la chica se preguntaba quién había sanado sus heridas _-Y sacado su ropa-_ Antes de ser atacado en preguntas finalizó su relato.

-En cuanto al río… no despertabas y no podía detener el sangrado, nos metí al río esperando que el agua te ayudara a volver en sí- Puso sus manos en los delgados hombros de la chica- No se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras despertado. Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de mi hogar por lo que no dudé en traerte.

A pesar de estar aún un poco shockeada, una sonrisa sincera asomaba en la ojiverde.

-Que problema te has cargado al cruzarte en mi camino, ya me has tenido que salvar la vida dos veces…- Se inclinó un poco hacia delante.- Lamento causarte tantas molestias, y te agradezco por curar mis heridas y darme hospedaje.- Volvió a erguirse en su asiento bajo la expectante mirada del ambarino.- No sé cómo pagarte todo esto…

-Ni lo menciones- la interrumpió el chico.- y no te preocupes por nada. Puede quedarte aquí todo lo que desees, y en todo lo que necesites yo te ayudaré.

Tomó ambas manos de la chica y las llevó a sus labios para depositar un suave beso en ellas. Notó el pulso de la chica acelerarse, y la miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo lograr que la chica no se alejara de él?

-Shaoran, yo… no sé qué decir. Todavía no puedo pensar con claridad y estoy muy abrumada.. pero de alguna manera voy a devolverte esto, yo..yo aceptaré tu oferta de quedarme aquí.. aquí.. ¿En dónde nos encontramos?

-Vivo en Nouzonville.- Notó en la chica una mirada de asombro ¿Acaso era ese pequeño poblado su destino?- Y momentáneamente, si tanto te preocupa el pago, tengo una sola condición.

-¿Condición?-Sakura se tensó en el acto, pero Shaoran necesitaba saber que la chica confiaba en él. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, todo lo que pasaría a partir de la respuesta de la joven podría significar que se quedara con él o dejarla que se fuera.

-Dije que iba a ayudarte.. pero puedo meterte en problemas por ignorancia…-Volvió la vista a los ojos esmeralda que le estaban costando el pellejo, literalmente.- por eso me gustaría que me digas… -La ojiverde aguantó la respiración.- **¿De qué estás escapando, Sakura?**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 ***Se asoma por detrás de la computadora del trabajo* Buenas… ¿Cómo están?**

 **Si lo se.. La ausencia fue eterna, tuve miles de compromisos, falta de inspiración y hasta casi anuncio el hiatus (aunque los dos meses casi lo fueron creo) Pero uds me alentaron a seguir y esta última semana me dió la inspiración a terminarlo.**

 **Este pobre capitulo pasó por tantas modificaciones! Lo había escrito hasta casi la mitad y cuando lo pude retomar, francamente no me parecía bueno, me llené de inseguridad (aunque probablemente ya estaba media llena de inseguridad, y eso me complicó tanto) y hasta me parecía que se desviaba completamente; Y lo comencé TODO DE NUEVO. Eso me retraso casi dos semanas más jaja, pero en fin. A lo que quería a llegar con mis extensas e injustificables disculpas es que no quería traerles más rápido algo pobre de contenido. Con decir que hasta esperaba que en el capítulo apareciera algo más, pero que tendrá que quedar para el próximo, EN FIN..**

 **AHORA SII! qué les pareció? Vienen encaminadas con las teorías que me están planteando! Y me ponen muy feliz sus reviews. Si bien esperaba darles en este capítulo un poco más de acción, vamos a dejar al capítulo 6 como la** **transición** **entre el bosque y lo que se viene de ahora en adelante…**

 **¿Que piensan del abismo? ¿Que creen que signifique o que pasará con él en el futuro?**

 **¿Cómo será la convivencia de nuestra dulce doncella y el vampiro herido?**

 **Las leo…. y sus reviews se los contestaré por privado hoy para poder subir YA el cap… de verdad espero que les guste! Espero que sigan ahí! Un beso ENORME y espero que lo disfruten!**

 **~Maii**

 **PD: Muchas personas me han pedido un nuevo capítulo de "Do I Wanna Know?" Uds que opinan? Espero sus comentarios!**


	7. Contacto

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 7: Contacto**

El té de jengibre reposaba helado dentro de su taza sobre la mesita del salón. Un silencio ensordecedor era apenas interrumpido por la agitada respiración de una de las personas presentes en aquella habitación, que rehuía la mirada de su interlocutor.

-No mucho después se desató la tormenta y me encontré contigo. - Sakura finalizó su historia trémulamente.- El resto ya lo sabes.

Era consciente de que el ambarino buscaba su mirada, pero ella no podía darle el gusto. Sin pensarlo demasiado había accedido a contarle su pasado a prácticamente un perfecto desconocido, y no sabía si atribuirlo al estrés enorme que la asfixiaba o simplemente a su incapacidad de desconfiar de Shaoran.

Apenas lo conocía, pero la atracción que sentía hacia él la embriagaba.

Siempre había estado cerca de otros chicos, compañeros y buenos amigos en las reuniones que solían celebrarse en su casa. Hasta admitía que uno que otro le había parecido guapo, pero el chico al que ahora intentaba no mirar a los ojos le había provocado un sinfín más de reacciones.

En las pocas palabras que habían cruzado descubrió que era cautivador, ingenioso, inteligente y también muy sabio. Y no podría negar que a través de la ropa lucía muy atlético. Sabía cómo utilizar sus encantos… al menos con ella. Siempre terminaba involucrándose con él en charlas sugerentes, roces furtivos o miradas penetrantes que lograban que le temblaran las piernas.

 _Y otras cosas._

Había demorado unos minutos en decidir responder a su pregunta, pero al final le contó todo. De su familia de la alta sociedad, de su matrimonio arreglado, de lo desagradable que era su prometido, y de cómo había planeado meticulosamente su huida hasta que se perdió.

 _Hay detalles que prefiero ni mencionar._

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca del ambarino.

-Pequeña Sakura…- el sobrenombre en cualquier situación le hubiera molestado, pero la voz ronca de Shaoran le erizó los vellos de los brazos. Con temor decidió mirarlo, pero ahora era él quien la evitaba. Podía percibir de sus ojos que se encontraba por alguna razón confundido y culpable, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo en pensarlo, cuando lo escuchó nuevamente.- ¿Era realmente tan grave como para exponerse a tanto peligro?

La miraba con ternura y hasta con un poco de compasión y eso último definitivamente no le gustó a Sakura. Ella no necesitaba compasión de nadie. Ella se las había apañado bien sola… _casi_ sola. Si antes le había agradado que Shaoran le dijera "pequeña", ahora le resultaba ofensivo. No quería que ese chico la viera como una niña que necesitaba protección.

-No me arrepiento de mi decisión si es lo que piensas Shaoran.- Respondió cortante y se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse - No podrías imaginarte lo significaba para mí el haberme quedado. Hubiera preferido morir en el bosque, a vivir prisionera de un hombre que piense que yo seré su muñeca de porcelana, perfecta, educada y sin cerebro. No necesito que ningún hombre me respalde, porque puedo valerme por mí misma.

Sólo dió un paso cuando un fuerte dolor en la sien la embargó. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, queriendo contenerlo, apretó los dientes para no emitir una grosería. Se había alterado demasiado, y aunque quiso dejarle claro a su anfitrión que ella no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, ahora el chico estaba evitando que se desvaneciera.

 _Un poco más y hubiera logrado mi salida triunfal._

-Tranquila, recuerda que estás herida y que pasaste por una experiencia traumática- hablo Shaoran en su oído, rodeándola con los brazos.

Sakura seguía enfadada, y aunque forcejeó un poco para soltarse solamente logró que la agarrara más firmemente. Exhausta y con la ansiedad de retirarse de la presencia del ambarino relajó su cuerpo y suspiró.

-Eso... - murmuró él- ¿te sientes mejor?- Sakura sin mirarlo sólo asintió.- ¿Crees que puedes reincorporarte?

La ojiverde se afianzó en los brazos de Shaoran para poder reincorporarse, y ahí estaba otra vez. ¡Bingo! Esa mueca de dolor en su compañero.

\- Tú también estás herido.- no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando. Esta vez optó por mirar fijamente cualquier reacción de él.

-No, para nada. - dijo con total temple.- Sólo estoy muy cansado… recuerda que dormimos en el piso, y los eventos del día me tienen un poco acongojado. Ven, te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto donde había despertado, y al momento de llegar a la puerta, ella seguía dándole la espalda.

-¿Hay algo más que necesites Sakura?- dijo en voz baja.

-En lo absoluto, gracias por todo.

-Hey... - la hizo girarse, pero ella dirigió la mirada al suelo- De verdad no quise inmiscuirme en tus asuntos. Ni mucho menos quería ofenderte. Disculpame Sakura.

-No te preocupes, creo que estoy un poco nerviosa aún.- respondió evasiva - Tampoco quiero sonar tan descortés, pero déjalo ¿Si?. Con permiso.

Y aún así no logró escapar de su interlocutor, ya que nuevamente la tomó de un brazo y con su mano libre sujetó suavemente su cara y la obligó a mirarlo. Nuevamente la luna era testigo de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y del palpitar acelerado de su corazón. No podía mantenerle la mirada y bajó lentamente a sus labios. ¡¿Por qué resultaba tan atrayente simplemente eliminar la distancia?!

 _Te está volviendo loca._

-Sakura.- La llamó y ella volvió a mirarlo, totalmente sonrojada por el hilo de sus pensamientos.- Sólo.. sólo prométeme que no te irás otra vez… no sin decírmelo.

Esa simple oración la dejó sin habla. Era prácticamente obvio que Shaoran se había dado cuenta que ella lo había dejado atrás, aunque no se lo dijera textualmente. El deje de angustia en su tono de voz la hacía sentir más culpable.

-Te lo prometo, te lo diré. - dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

No podía negarlo, ella deseaba a ese chico. Le gustaba, física e intelectualmente. Y suponía que no le era indiferente a él, porque la química era innegable.

-Mañana por la mañana haré que el sastre te envíe algunos vestidos así puedes cambiarte.- Habló nuevamente Shaoran, aun seguían muy juntos y hablando en murmullos. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el momento. Shaoran limpió una pequeña mancha de mugre que tenía cerca de los labios y Sakura sintió desfallecer.

-Te lo agradecería muchísimo.- dijo con voz trémula.

 _Dios, no puede ser natural que sienta tantos deseos de que me bese._

 _-_ ¿Qué?

Sakura lo miró extrañada, estaba segurisima de no haber pensado en voz alta.

-Que te lo agradezco. - dijo intentando no verse nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, sólo creí que… nada. Si necesitas algo, solo dime. _Lo que desees.-_ Los ojos del ambarino estaban oscuros, y Sakura captó la doble intención en sus palabras.

-Lo haré.- Ya era suficiente, se alejó a una distancia más prudencial.- Buenas noches, Shaoran Li.

El joven hizo una reverencia, tomó su mano y movió imperceptiblemente los labios sobre esta. Sakura sintió como el calor trepaba su columna. Lo del chico más que una formalidad era, a todas luces, una insinuación..

-Buenas noches, Sakura Kinomoto.-

La chica respondió luego la reverencia y cerró la puerta de su habitación rápidamente, apoyándose en la misma. La habitación estaba en penumbras y distinguió un pequeño candelabro sobre la mesita y se acercó a prender una vela.

Estaba aturdida, y la tormenta desatándose fuera no contribuía a darle paz. Las sensaciones que le provocaba el castaño podían dejar su mente en blanco, pero no iba a dejar que la despistara con elegantes insinuaciones de cortejo. No necesitaba ser una genio para notar que el chico se encontraba herido. Y por algún motivo que desconocía, se lo estaba ocultando.

Ahora era su invitada, y tenía al alcance de su mano todos las herramientas para descubrir los misterios que rodeaban al castañ en sus acciones, en sus palabras, y también en sus silencios, le decían que Shaoran ocultaba algo.

Un rayo estruendoso iluminó la totalidad de la habitación, haciendo temblar los cristales de los ventanales. Así como el rayo, un recuerdo fugaz invadió la mente de Sakura.

Una mancha oscura en medio del bosque, un grito desgarrador, el rostro confundido de sus atacantes.

Se trataba sin duda de un evento ocurrido entre su escape y el momento en el que Shaoran la auxiliaba. Probablemente no del todo claro aún porque no encontraba justificación a aquel manchón negro que aparecía de la nada y se desvanecía con la misma facilidad. Sin dudas otro de los misterios que le acechaban desde que se cruzó con el ambarino.

-Shaoran Li.- susurró para sí, llevándose los dedos al dorso de la mano que el chico acaba de besar.

Con más preguntas que certezas acerca del joven se sentó a los pies de la cama, encontrándose sin aviso con su reflejo en el espejo del armario. Observó sus mejillas arreboladas y lo adjudicó a la escenita del pasillo, recordando la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el tibio aliento de Shaoran contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

Su reflejo juntó las piernas, igual que ella, intentando controlar el innegable cosquilleo que sentía justo ahí.

Sabía que los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, no eran propios de lo que se consideraría una jovencita decente. Se refregó una mano por la cara, y se recostó con una risita pícara escapando de sus labios.

-Escaparse de casa tampoco es decente ¿Verdad?

 _Empezar a enamorarte de un extraño tampoco lo es._

Y con aquel fugaz pensamiento se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lentamente sumergió su cuerpo en el agua caliente del barreño de madera. No era usual en él tomarse tantas molestias para darse un baño, pero el escozor se volvía inaguantable. Observó con detenimiento la carne viva de sus brazos, y sentía como la quemadura de su espalda sufría al calor del agua, pero debía prevenir cualquier infección o tendría que llamar a Ieran.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras retiraba con cuidado restos de tela que se habían adherido a las heridas, el agua caliente le ayudaba a que se desprendieran más fácilmente. Probablemente se enfriaría antes de terminar.

-Todo se salió del control.- suspiró, liberando con pesadez el aire que retenía desde más tiempo del que pudo calcular. Se concentró en la presencia de la chica, para asegurarse que seguía dormida.

 _Al menos ella se encuentra bien._

Pensó. Claro, sin contar sus pequeñas heridas y su leve pérdida de memoria.

- _No necesito que ningún hombre me respalde, porque puedo valerme por mí misma._

Aquella frase resonaba en su mente todavía. Sakura era definitivamente una criatura digna de su admiración. No conocía ni humano ni vampiro que tuviera tal valentía, menos en una jovencita. Había comprobado en carne propia que era temperamental, y no había dudado en hacerle frente, aunque se tratara de un hombre, ni tampoco de solucionar sus problemas sola ante el desenfado de su familia a sus preocupaciones.

Era más decidida que muchos hombres a los que había conocido, y descubrió en las últimas horas que él mismo, Shaoran, no podría obrar como un caballero de armadura brillante, porque Sakura aunque lo necesitara, ella misma se salvaría el pellejo o perdería la batalla. Se sintió iluso e ignorante por dudar de las capacidades de su invitada, solamente por tratarse de una mujer.

Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios, la mitad de los peligros a los que se había enfrentado Sakura hasta ahora, eran culpa suya. Y lo pagó muy caro.

Miró nuevamente las heridas abiertas de su cuerpo, y pensó en la antigua creencia de que los de su especie sólo podían deambular de noche. La realidad era que los vampiros podían permanecer en el exterior de día. Pero si se exponían al sol por tiempo prolongado sufrían de horribles y dolorosas quemaduras, que tardaban semanas enteras en sanar con la adecuada dosis de _alimentación._ Dosis que por supuesto él tenía vetada o al menos complicada de obtener.

No le quedaba otra opción que vendarse y, cuando encontrara el momento, buscaría alimentarse para sanar lo más pronto posible. También debía protegerse de la inteligencia de la esmeralda, que ya había descubierto que estaba herido, culpa de sus constantes y peligrosos acercamientos.

Sin buscarlo, la bella muchacha quedaba enroscada en complicadas situaciones con él. Ese día se acercó a ella luego de la confesión, fue rechazado, y finalmente tuvo que evitar el desmayo de la joven atrapándola en sus brazos. Su aroma lo hipnotizaba, su respiración entrecortada le daba escalofríos, y percibir el latido alborotado de su corazón y su mirada verde nublada contra la suya provocaba sus bajos impulsos. Realmente dudaba que la próxima vez pudiera parar.

Se levantó del barreño, con retazos de lino se secó el resto de agua de su cuerpo cuidando de no tocar las heridas, recordando la expresión acusadora de Sakura, cuando hizo presión en ellas por casualidad. Ahora la tormenta que se desataba afuera no era menor a la que se desataba en su cabeza.

Hace unas horas, en el pasillo nuevamente la tuvo envuelta en sus brazos, hablando en susurros, ella esquivandolo. Se le notaba que no podía ocultar cuando algo le disgustaba, por ejemplo que la creyeran una niña débil. Y tampoco podía ocultar, _al menos no a él,_ lo que le gustaba.

Se colocó una venda en el torso, se vistió nuevamente, procurando no colocarse chaleco ni saco que hicieran presión donde sentía dolor. Recordar los orbes esmeralda de Sakura sobre sus labios y el haber escuchado tan claramente sus deseos de ser besada por él, lo dejaba aturdido.

-Chiquilla problemática- masculló- ¡Cómo se supone ahora que me resista!

Deambuló por la casona hasta infiltrarse en la habitación de la castaña. La observó dormir por largo tiempo, dejando que la belleza de sus facciones relajadas se tatuaran en su memoria. Se acercó a ella en silencio absoluto y corrió un mechón de su cabello y dejando la estela de una caricia sobre la tersa piel de la chica.

Que esté así, tan indefensa, tan dulce y bella, permaneciendo por voluntad en su casa, era una tentación terrible a sus instintos. Sabía que beber solo un poco su sangre lo ayudaría a calmar el dolor de sus quemaduras. Sabía que un beso de esos labios sería la perdición para ambos. Necesitar y no querer, tener y no poder. Un tántalo cualquiera.

El cabello largo de Sakura estaba enmarañado, pero no perdía su gracia cobriza, así como sus párpados y largas pestañas ocultaban sus joyas color verde, observó que su piel blanca estaba algo reseca. Le ofrecería el barreño por la mañana, antes de buscar al sastre.

- _ **Este**_ no es un buen lugar para una chica como tú, mi inocente doncella.-susurró.

Si él de verdad había cambiado de opinión, si realmente pretendía protegerla, tendría que admitir que la mayor amenaza para ella, era él mismo.

Pero ¿Cómo alejarse de ella ahora, si lo único que quería era pasar una eternidad rodeado de su aroma a jazmín? ¿Cómo engañar a sus sentidos de lo atrayente de sus labios carmín y no poder robarle un beso? ¿Cómo aplacar la bestia en su interior que en su afán de supervivencia rogaba por calmar su sed de ella?

-Tendrás que alejarte de mí por ahora, _ma belle fleur.. -_ murmuró acariciando su rostro con suavidad- no puedo dejar que te ahogues en este abismo conmigo.

Una luz iluminó el cielo y Shaoran retrocedió hasta la puerta, consciente del estruendo que se avecinaba. Cuando el rayo impactó, Sakura despertó de un grito, sobresaltada y temblando. Se apresuró a tocar levemente la puerta y simular que ingresaba, acercándose a la jóven que se veía confundida y asustada.

-Shh tranquila, sólo es la tormenta.- se arrodilló junto a la cama y cuando ella lo miró percibió vergüenza pero también un inequívoco olor a miedo- todo está bien Sakura, vuelve a dormir.

-Yo… estaba teniendo una pesadilla, esos hombres estaban a mi alrededor y luego.. luego.. - Sakura lo abrazó y Shaoran se lamentó de que su agarre fuera tan fuerte y no poder disfrutar del calor que desprendía su acompañante y se reprendió porque había prometido mantenerla alejada.

De repente ella se puso tiesa y ahogó su respiración. Decidió alejarla de él para observarla y la vio pálida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Sakura estás bien?

Ella pareció dudar… sus labios delicados temblaron antes de emitir un suave susurro.

-Si… gracias.. - ella desvió la mirada de él- disculpa la molestia. Creo… yo… intentaré volver a dormir.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- volvió a reprenderse mentalmente. Estaba jugando con fuego e iba a terminar quemado. _Más quemado._

-NO!.. es decir.. no te preocupes, por favor- dijo la chica negando rápidamente con la cabeza.- estaré bien.

La chica le dió la espalda y comenzó a relajar su respiración, y Shaoran decidió que era momento de irse. Al girarse su respiración también se detuvo por un instante. Estaba seguro que Sakura aún seguía despierta y debía abandonar ese cuarto cuanto antes.

Frente a él, el espejo del armario. En éste se observaba perfectamente la imagen de la chica sobre la cama, pero no había registro de que Shaoran estaba de pie junto a ésta.

Se dirigió a la puerta con pasos audibles, salió y la cerró con velocidad. Eran ya las primeras horas de la mañana y debería aprovechar la oscuridad de la tormenta para acercarse al pueblo y buscar al sastre.

Se retiró de su hogar, ignorando, o pretendiendo ignorar, que Sakura seguía bien despierta; y que intentaba dilucidar cuáles de los eventos de los últimos minutos eran parte de sus sueños y cuáles eran realidad.

De lo que Sakura estaba bien segura al volver a incorporarse en la cama, era que el espejo no mentía, y que ella estaba más despierta que nunca. Lo mismo que vió Shaoran antes de salir de la habitación, lo vio ella cuando lo abrazaba: el único reflejo en el espejo, **era el suyo.**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Muuuy buenos días a todas! Y todos? Tenemos por aquí algún lector? No dudes en comentar! Quiero opiniones de todos.**

 **Les traigo el nuevo capítulo y les digo que cuando llegué a ese punto dije: LISTO! LAS DEJEMOS AHÍ, QUE SE MUERAN DE ANSIEDAD muajajaja.**

 **Ahora en lo que subo esto, comenzaré a responder sus comentarios, todos hermosos y agradezco sus bonitas palabras. A los lectores fantasmas también les dejo un beso enorme (me he convertido en una de ustedes).**

 **Sin más les deseo un muy feliz fin de semana, y para todas las que corresponda les deseo que mañana tengan un precioso día de la madre a ustedes, o a sus mamás. (*HEY MA, TE MANDA FELIZ DÍA MAIRA +MAIRA? Y ESA QUIEN ES? *NO POS.. UNA.. DEL FF) XD**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **~Maii**


	8. Luna Llena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 8: Luna Llena**

-¡Ayy! ¡Este vestido blanco con flores azules debe quedarte divino! Aunque es posible que este tono de amarillo resalte con el color de tu cabello y de piel. ¡Por supuesto no podré llevarme de nuevo el verde porque estoy segura de que es uno de los que mejor te quedará! Dime querida ¿ya estás lista?

El alboroto en la habitación de Sakura era causado por la aprendiz del sastre de confianza de Shaoran. La joven señorita Daidoji era una entusiasta costurera que se perfeccionaba en arte de la moda en el atelier del señor Dumont. Tenía el cabello aún más largo que Sakura, color azabache, que hacía un perfecto contraste con su tez blanquecina. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Sakura era el color de sus ojos, que oscilaba entre el azul y el gris, dando la impresión de que eran violáceos. La chica era apenas dos años mayor que Sakura, por eso desde que la primera vez que se la citó a la residencia una semana atrás, se había empecinado en que la castaña la llamara…

-Tomoyo, le aseguro que cuando le decía que no tengo ningún evento, ni planeo salir de la mansión, hablaba en serio.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me trates de usted! ¡Me haces sentir una momia! Y no me interesa que no te vea ni el sol. Eso no quiere decir que debas andar con harapos.- Tomoyo estaba perdida entre tules y perlas dentro de un gran baúl que había traído- ¡Sólo mira la belleza de este modelo rosa viejo! Es DIVINO.

Otra característica de la azabache era que hablaba hasta por los codos cuando se trataba de vestidos. Y hasta la coronilla si era un vestido que de alguna manera le quedara bien a Sakura, a quien había catalogado como una diosa.

-Por supuesto que sí, es digno de llevar a las mejores galas. Pero prefiero seleccionar un pequeño guardarropa que no incluyan un guardainfantes, ni joyería, ni tocados enormes.- Respondió cansinamente Sakura, que asomaba la cabeza detrás de un biombo vistiendo únicamente un elegante corsé satinado, atado algo flojo por ella misma. - Porque además de ser preciosos, deben valer una fortuna. Y aunque fueran accesibles, no son mi estilo.

-Tu por el precio no debes preocuparte- contestó la modista, ocultando una risa juguetona con su mano- El Señor Li dió la orden expresa de que no se escatimara en gastos con su prima.

Si… además de la bochornosa situación, se enteraba de manera casual que ahora era la **prima** del **Señor Li.** El sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de Sakura se debía no sólo a las molestias que se estaba tomando Shaoran con ella, si no también a la convivencia extraña que estaban llevando.

En la última semana prácticamente no coincidía con él dentro de la mansión… una desgracia si se consideraba que no había podido comprobar sus teorías, y a la vez una fortuna, si resultaba no estar equivocada. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente de ese embrollo que sólo hacía que le doliera la cabeza y procedió a tomar rápidamente algunos de los vestidos que le habían llamado la atención para que Tomoyo se retirara pronto, se enfundó en un vestido color celeste liso con puntilla blanca en el corpiño y se apartó del biombo aún con el bullicio de Tomoyo de fondo. Aunque apreciara su buena compañia, hoy se sentía particularmente indispuesta.

-Lady Sakura… ¿se encuentra bien?- al parecer no había podido disimular su malestar, el cual aumentó ante la utilización de un título que le fastidiaba.- puedo traerle un vaso de agua.

-Por favor no te molestes Tomoyo, es sólo que he amanecido con una leve migraña. - dijo llevando sus manos a su frente.- Es algo que se pasará pronto.- quería evitar ser descortés.

-No pasará si no hacés algo al respecto. -la amatista se apuró a revolver entre sus pertenencias, como si buscara algo.- estoy segura que tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor. Dame un segundo.

-Esta bien, te lo agradezco. Te dejaré un segundo mientras busco algo fresco para que ambas podamos beber. - Necesitaba salir de la habitación con urgencia. De repente se sentía asfixiada por tantas atenciones, y salió antes de poder escuchar la contestación de la joven modista.

Apoyó el cuerpo contra una de las frías paredes, escuchando por un segundo el silencio antes de comenzar a avanzar. Se dió el placer de recordar la mirada ámbar de Shaoran cuando se inclinaba a besarle la mano, como había ocurrido la última vez que cruzaron palabra. A pesar de todo, lo extrañaba. Suspiró y siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

Sin previo aviso, la figura del castaño salió de una de las habitaciones, enfrascado en un libro sin mirar al frente. Sakura no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo a pesar de que un sentimiento de calidez la inundó al volverlo a ver, decidió escapar por la tajante y meterse en otra habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, escondiéndose de Shaoran detrás de la puerta. Esperó atentamente que los pasos se alejaran del lugar y la atormentó no escuchar ruido alguno en el pasillo ¿Tan sigiloso era para andar? Después de un tiempo prudencial, huyó hasta la cocina a preparar lo prometido a Tomoyo.

Mientras servía un poco de agua en unos vasos se permitió rememorar el aspecto concentrado que traía el ambarino. Llevaba casi siete días sin verlo y no podía negar que encontrarselo, así fuera por un microsegundo, había valido la pena. ¿Acaso el joven tendría alguna expresión que le desfavoreciera? Lo dudaba. Se sonrojó un poco, tendría que encauzar sus pensamientos antes de volver a la habitación y tener que dar explicaciones de su injustificado "bochorno", por cruzarse con su "primo" en el pasillo.

La amatista la esperaba con una esencia de lavanda contenida en un pequeño frasquito que le obsequiaba. Aseguraba que la misma era fantástica para relajarse y calmar la molestia que le ocasionaba la migraña.

 _Si sólo supiera que mi migraña tiene nombre y apellido._

Le agradeció el gesto, y se sentó en uno de los sofás de su habitación, para darse un respiro. Tomoyo recogió todo lo que Sakura no había elegido y lo colocó nuevamente en los baúles que cargaba. Le recomendó a la esmeralda que pusiera un poco de lavanda en su sien y que se recostara. Finalmente se retiró con la promesa de volver pronto a visitarla en ocasión amistosa, cuando no tuviera muchos pendientes en el atelier.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La suerte se le había acabado. Los días tormentosos y nublados no iban a durar por siempre, y apenas notó la noche despejada decidió que era hora de abandonar el bosque y volver a la oscuridad de su hogar. Aunque eso involucrara estar bajo el mismo techo de su motivo de huida.

La cueva oscura y la soledad del bosque le habían sentado bien para despejar la mente esos últimos días, y a pesar de darle vueltas al asunto no podía negar que la atracción que tenía con la castaña era mucho más que carnal. Aún así había decidido no ponerle etiqueta a ese sentir que lo ahogaba, por su bien... y el de ella. Tan meditabundo estaba que no se preocupó en buscar alimento, pero si procuró colocar hojas de menta sobre las heridas de su cuerpo para calmar el dolor.

Entró a su hogar en silencio, y decidió evitar la habitacion de la ojiverde a toda costa, ella bien podía estar despierta a las primeras horas de la madrugada,o no, en fin, no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Notó con diversión que la gran cortina de la sala de estar estaba completamente corrida, y decidió cerrarla antes que alumbrara el sol. No quería pasar la mayor parte del año quemado. Se encerró en su habitación y el aroma de la castaña le perforó el cerebro.

 _Estuvo aquí_

¿Lo estaría buscando a él? La imagen de Sakura deambulando por su habitación lo perturbó, su pequeño cuerpo observando por la ventana al exterior, caminando por ese espacio riendo, o con su graciosa expresión cuando se indigna, o con la mirada nublada de deseo recostada en la cama sin nada de...

 _Calma Shaoran_

Si, debía mantener el estado de relajación que traía de las Ardenas. Se recostó y se quedó perdido mirando el techo del dosel, pensando que repentinamente la cama era demasiado grande y fría. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando un alboroto lo espabiló. Percibía que la claridad de afuera era suficiente para calcular que era media mañana, y al parecer había visitas.

El sonido de múltiples voces dentro de su casa resultaba extraño, acostumbrado al silencio y la soledad, pero decidió salir de la habitación guiado por la curiosidad. Al acercarse al sector de la casa donde dormía Sakura pudo percibir la voz estridente y aguda de la señorita que trabajaba en el atelier donde confeccionaron tiempo atrás su guardarropa, por lo que determinó que estaban en la misma labor.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para recorrer la casa, a sabiendas que ella no saldría de la habitación por un buen rato y en algún punto se adentró en la biblioteca. No buscaba nada en particular, sólo cualquier libro que lo mantuviera enfocado en otra cosa que no fuera la urgencia que sentía de volver a ver a Sakura, de volver a tocarla…

 _Elige algo rápido!_ Gritaba su conciencia, pero sus pensamientos simplemente divagaban cada vez que anhelaba su presencia. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Por qué ahora sentía esa necesidad de estar con ella? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Se había mantenido alejado por miedo a no controlarse, pero ¿Realmente había regresado por causa del sol? Obviamente no era así. Podía pasar una larga temporada dentro de la cueva sin necesidad de preocuparse. Había regresado por ella, para ver cómo estaba o mejor dicho porque…

-La extraño- susurró golpeando su cabeza contra una estantería. Expiró un largo suspiro y dejó su mente serenarse. Tomó un libro al azar y comenzó avanzar las páginas sin realmente estar leyéndolas. Era un libro de antiguas leyendas de civilizaciones perdidas, y entre ellas había una en particular de un pueblo en medio del desierto con grandes ruinas e increíbles rituales, que siempre le había gustado.

Dando un nuevo suspiro decidió encaminarse a su habitación, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo divagando. Volvió sus ojos al libro y avanzó al pasillo. Pudo percibir que el aire se movía frente a él, y un fuerte olor a jazmín lo inundaba.

 _¡Es ella!_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de un cuarto que se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Sakura estaba dentro, eso era obvio, pero ¿Por qué habría de esconderse? No dudaba que lo había visto y evitó el encuentro. Se acercó a la puerta dubitativo. Alzó el puño con intenciones de tocar hasta que se detuvo a medio camino. No quería verla aún, no sabría como reaccionar. Frunció el ceño; ella tampoco quería encontrarse con él. Desanduvo sus pasos y rápidamente regresó a su habitación. Ya la buscaría cuando supiera qué demonios pasaba con él.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llevaban dos días bajo el mismo techo, aunque sólo lo sabía por casualidad. Se habían encontrado, o desencontrado, en tres oportunidades, porque ella siempre lograba ocultarse antes de ser descubierta. Se sentía tonta por rehuirle, pero sus sueños no la habían dejado en paz: en ellos unos ojos carmín incandescente se fijaban en ella con furia, para tornarse lentamente en un ámbar que conocía bien, donde la furia se diluía y se llenaban de miedo. Luego de esos sueños despertaba agitada, y no podía estar segura si eran recuerdos o no. Sentía que estaba perdiendo los cabales. Nada de eso podía ser real.

Lo que verdaderamente le había hecho poner en tela de juicio todo lo que creía conocer fue lo que encontró esa mañana en los residuos. Restos de vendas, con hojas de menta. Algo que bien era sabido servía para aliviar quemaduras graves, y que definitivamente pertenecían al castaño. Ella sabía que estaba herido, lo venía sospechando cuando despertó en su casa luego del ataque en el bosque, pero la humedad y las marcas en las vendas no coincidían con las heridas que debería tener con el tiempo que había transcurrido.

¡Ni siquiera estar **quemado** coincidía con los hechos! y fue ahí cuando el recuerdo del reflejo del espejo tomó un sentido diferente. ¿Podría ser? Eso era imposible. Por eso estaba despierta ahora a la mitad de un pasillo a altas horas de la noche. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y cuando se dirigía a la cocina, el inequívoco ruido de agua proveniente de la habitación de Shaoran le llamó la atención. Espiar estaba mal, se decía, pero mentir también y estaba segura de que le estaban mintiendo en la cara de hace más de una docena de días.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y como ella estaba descalza no producía ruido alguno. Tranquilizó su respiración para que esta no delatara su presencia y lentamente observó dentro de la estancia. Ahí estaba él con el torso desnudo, le daba la espalda a la puerta. Tenía un gran recipiente con agua y un brazo sumergido en él, retirando lentamente las vendas. Lo que realmente atormentó a Sakura era la enorme herida abierta que tenía en la espalda. Una quemadura gravísima, que sin la medicación adecuada debería estar por completo infectada y el castaño prácticamente moribundo. Con los ojos cristalizados volvió a paso ligero a su propia habitación donde permitió que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Las piezas encajaban, pero no podía dejar de repetirse que era imposible. Intentaba por medio del razonamiento encontrar una respuesta adecuada. ¿Tendría alguna extraña enfermedad? No. No cuadraba.

Ella no había abandonado la mansión por miedo a encontrarse con las personas enviadas por su padre, y porque no tenía donde ir. Todo le daba vueltas. Obviamente era imprudente todo lo que le venía sucediendo, ¿y ahora quería ser razonable? Nada era normal desde que se había encontrado con Shaoran en el bosque. Pero ahora tenía miedo. Miedo que debería haber sentido antes. ¿Qué la había llevado a actuar tan imprudentemente durante tanto tiempo?

 _Peligro._

Esa sensación a la que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, pero que poco a poco comenzaba a tener sentido… si es que todo eso _tenía_ sentido. Pero definitivamente Shaoran le escondía algo. Algo grande. ¿Era tarde para huir? Tenía la impresión de que aunque lo intentara, no lo conseguiría. No podía huir de todo y de todos a la vez.

Ahora se sentía más consciente del riesgo que corría, pero, una luz de positivismo le decía que si ella había estado a salvo todo este tiempo, se debía a algo que desconocía. Si todo resultaba ser lo que parecía, no hubiera vivido para contarlo, pero entonces, ¿Por qué Shaoran la protegía? ¿Por qué aún así la evitaba? ¿A qué temía?

Le dolía la cabeza.

Decidió buscar más información al día siguiente en la biblioteca de la casa, tomó la oportuna esencia de lavanda para intentar dormir un poco… Intentando convencerse de que en realidad no tenía que preocuparse por nada más.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Maldita niñata-gritó Fujitaka Kinomoto mientras daba un puñetazo al escritorio. Caminaba como una fiera enjaulada de un extremo al otro de su estudio. Los números rojos en sus libros de contabilidad no lo ponían tan nervioso como el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Lo abrió esperanzado de que fuera algún indicio del paradero de su hija menor, enviado por su sirviente del que no tenía noticias desde hace una semana. Pero, por el contrario, era un nuevo mensaje anónimo que lo intimaba a pagar las deudas que había contraído.

Había estado tan seguro de concretar la boda de su hija menor con Lord Spinel Clow, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de sacar un crédito, pagar a la casa de apuestas y dejarse un buen remanente que volvió a apostar, pero fue engañado y perdió todo otra vez.

Ahora debía una suma exorbitante entre el crédito y la casa de apuestas. Y Sakura Kinomoto sin aparecer. Agradecía a Dios que Lord Clow fuera un hombre tan paciente y siguiera esperando la aparición de su prometida, a la cual creía secuestrada gracias al gran teatro que él y su esposa montaron esa mañana al notar su ausencia en la casa.

La detestaba, había sido siempre una niña hermosa y dulce, pero con el paso de los años se había vuelto inteligente e independiente, pero extremadamente irrespetuosa. Había logrado notar en varias oportunidades cómo le discutía a su madre y a sus institutrices cuando se le enseñaban las labores del hogar. O del atrevimiento que tuvo al enfrentarse a él, rogándole que no la casara con el Lord porque sería infeliz.

Ja! Infeliz sería él cuando vinieran los de la casa de apuestas e hicieran rodar su cabeza por el suelo.

Era consciente de que la chica había huído. Y también sabía que sería lo suficientemente lista para escapar por un tiempo y engañarlos, pero ésto era el colmo. Sakura era una insolente por no respetar su autoridad. Demasiada deshonra le provocaba no haber tenido un niño que perpetuara su apellido, como para que además tuviera que soportar la desobediencia de una niña caprichosa que no servía ni para conseguir un marido decente.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado. Tenía la soga echada al cuello y cada día se apretaba un poco más. Y si el inútil de Yamasaki no le enviaba pronto noticias, él mismo se encargaría de encontrar a la muchacha, aunque tuviera que buscar bajo cada maldita piedra del Reino de Francia.

Necesitaba urgentemente salvarse el pellejo y a su esposa Nadeshiko ya no le quedaban joyas en el baúl, ni a él un solo reloj. Tal vez sería una buena idea decirle a Lord Clow que los secuestradores se habían comunicado finalmente con él pidiendo una buena suma de Luises de Oro a cambio de la castaña. Rió como maniático. Así aguantaría un poco más hasta encontrar a la castaña.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El tiempo transcurría veloz mientras leía. Había encontrado escritos fantásticos que ya había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar, y otros completamente nuevos para ella. La vela se consumía lentamente en su candelabro, estaba sentada junto a una ventana, por donde antes entraba la luz del sol, pero ahora resplandecía la luna llena.

Había pasado todo el día encerrada en la biblioteca, y el tiempo simplemente voló.

El manuscrito se observaba antiguo, pero bien cuidado, por lo que procuraba tratarlo con todo el cuidado posible. Había logrado concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las inquietudes que la atormentaban, y aunque su primer propósito al entrar en la gran biblioteca era investigar acerca de Shaoran, no pudo evitar distraerse ante tal cantidad de material.

Se encontraba tan ensimismada que no percibió la presencia del ambarino, que ingresaba a la habitación sin tampoco percatarse de que ella se encontraba allí leyendo hasta que llegó a la estantería.

Shaoran sintió que le fallaban las piernas al tenerla así de cerca después de tanto tiempo. La venía evitando desde toda la semana aunque se preocupaba por dejarle comida todos los días y un baño caliente por la noche. Aquel día de tormenta temió que ella huyera, pero le sorprendió detectar a la joven aún dentro de su hogar al regresar. Como el mal presentimiento de que ella había visto algo que no debía lo embargaba, y el autocontrol de evitar su sangre _o su cuerpo en sí,_ decidió aplazar lo inevitable.

Ahora la castaña se aparecía frente a él, vestida así. Se veía aún más preciosa de lo que se imaginaba con vestido. Estaba ataviada en una prenda sencilla pero entallada, blanca con detalles en rosa, delineada por la luz cálida de la vela que se consumía a su lado. Ella seguía inmersa en la lectura, ajena al escrutinio del que estaba siendo víctima. Podía pasar por un tierno ángel que deambulaba sin presentir al mismísimo demonio aunque lo tuviera enfrente.

 _Aunque si lo había presentido ¿cierto?_

Si bien él se había encargado de evitar a toda costa a la chica, le provocó un nudo en el estómago percibir que ella también le rehuía. ¿Ese era el precio a pagar por no tener alma? Lo que menos quería en el mundo era que ella le temiera. Por eso no estaba listo para enfrentarla aún.

Sakura de repente dió un respingo sintiéndose observada, emitió un suspiro ahogado, y finalmente exhaló, aliviada.

-Shaoran, casi me matas del susto. ¿Acaso no tocas el suelo que pisas?

 _No_

-Lamento haberte asustado -dijo con su mejor sonrisa, disimulando el torrente de pensamientos en su interior- Es un gusto verte, no me había percatado que te encontrabas aquí Sakura.- se volteó mientras acomodaba el libro en su lugar.

-De seguro que no lo has hecho -respondió Sakura cortante- de lo contrario, no hubieras ingresado al recinto.

Shaoran se sorprendió por el tono de su acompañante, la miró anonadado y descubrió sus ojos centelleantes puestos en él, mientras se ponía de pie y tomando un libro, lo enfrentaba.

-Yo…

-Oh por favor, no se te ocurra emitir palabra. -dijo acercándose a él- Permíteme agradecerte por la comida y por la ropa que me has facilitado. Pero nunca creí conocer un anfitrión tan desinteresado de desaparecer de su vivienda, teniendo un invitado.

Shaoran no pudo reprimir una risa nerviosa ante la increpada de la que era víctima. ¿Realmente le recriminaba su ausencia? Ajustó su expresión para dirigirse a ella.

-Discúlpame Sakura, la última semana fue muy agitada en mi trabajo y mis obligaciones no me permitieron concederte mi compañía. -se acercó a ella un poco más, para devolver su ataque- Pero no me niegues que en el pasillo has evitado mi persona.

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente, viéndose descubierta. Estaba segura que Shaoran no la había visto nunca esconderse en otras habitaciones. La esmeralda quiso evitar a toda costa dirigirle la palabra, pero su mal genio pudo más y ahí estaba, enfrentándose al castaño. Ahora no sabía si sentir vergüenza, enojo, o _miedo._

Shaoran decidió que en este punto debía tomar la posta y hacerse cargo de la situación para que no derivara en situaciones indeseadas… o demasiado deseadas. Haciendo caso omiso a las alertas de su conciencia comenzó a acercarse cual depredador, como si estuviera acorralando a Sakura contra una de las estanterías. Necesitaba saber que despertaba en ella, ¿acaso lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba? ¿Acaso se encontraría con una mirada llena de enojo por su atrevimiento? o muy por el contrario ¿estaría la chica espantada por su acecho?

Shaoran no acertaba ni se equivocaba en ninguna de sus suposiciones. Sakura sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que parecía querer escaparse de su pecho, aunque no tenía en claro si se debía a su enojo, a las facciones atrapantes del castaño nuevamente fingiendo esa sonrisa de santo, o a la incertidumbre de si los atisbos de recuerdos que habían vuelto a su mente eran reales o crueles construcciones de su imaginación.

El asunto encajaba, por más descabellado que pareciera. Pero ¿cómo siquiera insinuarlo sin parecer una lunática? Necesitaba que hubiera más confianza entre ellos, **quería** que él confiara en ella. Inspiró fuertemente concentrándose en esa sonrisa mal dibujada en la boca del castaño, es hora de ir de frente.

-¿Acaso nunca eres sincero Shaoran? -soltó en un murmullo. El chico no dejaba de acercarse, y en un intento de mantener su espacio personal Sakura comenzó a retroceder hasta sentir la estantería sostener su espalda.

-¿Cómo? -respondió el castaño, mirándola a los ojos.

-Esa sonrisa… no es sincera, no es la primera vez que me la muestras. Creo que la utilizas cuando te sientes amenazado por algo. -Estaban tan cerca que Sakura temía que Shaoran pudiera oír los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Y vaya que lo hacía.

-No se de lo que estás hablando -respondió Shaoran con compostura.

-Lo sabés perfectamente. Te resulta imposible mantener esa máscara por demasiado tiempo. -Enfrentó Sakura con una valentía que no sabía de dónde provenía. -Por favor, no lo niegues.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. ¿Tan transparente resultaba para la castaña? ¿Había creído sus mentiras alguna vez? si.. debía de haberlo hecho, o si no, no estaría en su mansión aún. A pesar de tener a Sakura contra el estante, se sentía acorralado. ¿Cuánto sabía la esmeralda?.

-¿Qué quieres saber Sakura? -debería aceptar el juego que le proponía, aunque no se sintió seguro de bajar la guardia, y reafirmó un brazo en la estantería.

El encierro no sería capaz de desviar la atención de la esmeralda ésta vez, que le habían dado justo lo que necesitaba. La oportunidad que tenía Sakura era tan tentadora como irreal.¿Qué quiere saber? Simple… Quería que Shaoran le explicara los difusos recuerdos que tenía del bosque. Su particular manera de caminar sigilosamente. Por qué tenía el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras. La extraña capacidad de ¿adivinar? sus pensamientos. O su aparente falta de reflejo en el espejo.

Su curiosidad había sido el puntapié inicial a buscar información en la biblioteca que aclarara sus dudas. Pero luego había sido vencida por su amor por los libros que apenas si había investigado un día o dos. Detuvo su divague mental, al notar que la respiración agitada no sólo provenía de ella, si no también que Shaoran se veía exaltado por su cercanía. Observó la mirada del castaño recorrerla de pies de cabeza, a la par de que la respiración irregular de éste aumentaba, sus ojos ámbares se detuvieron un segundo en sus labios y luego volvieron, más encendidos aún, a chocar contra su mirada.

Shaoran levantó una ceja, ansioso por la respuesta del cautivante ser que tenía delante. Sakura inspiró por la boca, y a Shaoran de repente se vio desprovisto de aire ante la expectativa ¿Podría ella darle un poco?

-¿Qué es a lo que le tienes tanto miedo Shaoran?

-¿Por qué crees que le tengo miedo a algo? -susurró.

-Porque me evitas, te pones una máscara cuando tienes que hablar conmigo, y la persona que tengo ahora al frente es diferente a la que me encontró en el bosque. Pareciera que…

-Que te tengo miedo a tí. -completó el ambarino. Ambos habían procurado no perderse ningún detalle en las reacciones del otro, inconscientemente cada vez estaban más cerca.

Ante la respuesta, Sakura se limitó a asentir. Es como si _otra vez_ le hubiera leído el pensamiento. La expresión del rostro de Shaoran no era clara, parecía una mezcla contrariada entre alivio y… una mirada muy brillante. Ni ella podía describirla. Su análisis se detuvo abruptamente cuando la mano del castaño viajó de la estantería a la barbilla de ella, levantando su rostro hacía él. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Sakura desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies.

-Tal vez tengas razón Sakura -dijo Shaoran mirándola fijamente- Tal vez me asusta que estés cerca de mí.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Nunca nadie vió a través de mí. Nadie nunca buscó descubrir que hay más allá de lo que yo quiero mostrar. Nadie...hasta que apareciste.

-Confía en mí. -Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos, rogando que la caricia que Shaoran profería en su mejilla no se detuviera, nunca.

-Mírame Sakura. -Ella así lo hizo.- Puede que lo que veas de mí no sea lo que esperas.

Sakura levantó trémulamente sus propias manos y las depositó sobre el pecho del ambarino, descolocándolo por completo.

-Eso déjamelo juzgar a mí Shaoran.-

-No quiero que salgas lastimada. -Shaoran se golpeó internamente, no quiso que las palabras salieran tan literalmente de su boca, aunque rogaba que Sakura lo tomara en otro sentido no tan figurado.

-No lo haré.

¿Podría realmente hacer eso? se cuestionó el chico. Hasta a él mismo le costaba aceptarse, y aunque se esforzara en esconderse, estaba seguro de que Sakura terminaría un paso delante de él, siempre. ¿Podría acercarse a ella más de lo debido?¿Podría realmente permitírselo a ella? **¿A él mismo?.**

-¿Quieres que te diga una de las razones por las que te estuve evitando todo este tiempo?

-Dime.

-Quería evitar esto. -susurró uniendo delicadamente sus labios a esos que había deseado desde la primera vez que la mujer se cruzó en su camino.

Era apenas un roce al inicio, pero al sentir las manos de Sakura aferrarse a su cuello, lo tomó como aprobación. Comenzó a mover los labios lentamente, en una caricia apenas superficial, a la cual la esmeralda se fue adaptando, Shaoran deslizó una de sus manos desde el rostro de la chica hasta su cintura, afianzando su agarre, sintiendo el cuerpo de la dulce chica temblar ante su roce.¿Dónde encontraría ahora la voluntad para detenerse?

Sakura sentía todo demasiado irreal. Había imaginado cualquier otro final para esa conversación, como por ejemplo, el castaño huyendo de la biblioteca, o ella huyendo a su habitación, o siendo atacada por el otro. Pero ni siquiera pudo oponer resistencia a la caricia de los labios de Shaoran. Nunca antes había sido besada, y temía estar siendo demasiado inexperta al responder el beso. Inspirada por su buena teoría en novelas románticas decidió guiarse por el instinto y posar sus manos en el cuello de él, lo que los llevó a un beso cada vez menos casto.

Se separaron apenas por un segundo, como esperando que alguno dijera algo, se negara o se arrepintiera, pero lo único que encontraron fue una clara demanda en la mirada del otro.

 _Más._

La que eliminó las distancias esta vez fue ella, las sensaciones que le provocaba eran tan nuevas, tan intensas, que no podría conformarse con sólo un poco, y correr el riesgo de olvidarlas. Las manos de Shaoran sobre su cintura se ajustaban más fuerte, el beso se volvía más demandante y un jadeo de satisfacción escapó de sus labios sin ser realmente consciente de lo que eso provocaba en el ambarino.

 _Esto está mal_

Gritaba su conciencia en cada rincón de su mente. Y ella lo sabía: no era lo que dictaba la ética y la moral que le habían inculcado de pequeña. Pero algo que la hacía sentir tan bien, no podía ser tan malo, se dijo.

 _ **Al diablo con la moral**_

Por otro lado, el muy despierto cerebro de Shaoran le gritaba cosas no muy diferentes. Y su mucho más longevo dueño sabía que estaba excediendo el límite. Aunque sin duda los labios de Sakura eran el manjar más delicioso que había tenido la oportunidad de probar en muchísimos años, temía terminar asustandola si continuaba. Acompasó la velocidad de sus labios y muy a su pesar se separó de la castaña. Sin querer dejarla ir completamente, depositó otro beso en su mejilla y otro en su frente. Juntaron sus frentes mientras ambos recuperaban el aire que se les había escapado.

-Lo siento. -la voz le salió demasiado ronca, la intensidad del beso lo había excitado, las sensaciones habían sobrepasado y por mucho a sus expectativas. Un suspiro frustrado escapó de sus labios. _Quería más._ \- Esto no es… -la chica se le adelantó.

-Esto **es** completamente correcto -abrió sus joyas esmeralda y le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo que lo dejó sin aliento- No te disculpes. -de repente, su mirada se llenó de vergüenza.- ¿Te arrepientes?

-Puedo arrepentirme de muchas cosas en mi vida Sakura. -dijo con firmeza- Pero jamás me arrepentiría de conocer el sabor de tus labios. -dijo dándole una suave caricia sobre éstos con el pulgar. Ambos se miraban intensamente, aún recuperando la respiración.- Sin embargo, debí pedirte permiso. Tu mereces ese respeto de mi parte milady.

-Ya no soy una lady. No soy nadie que merezca respeto. Soy sólo Sakura. -intentó restarle importancia a las preocupaciones del ambarino, pero no logró su cometido. Shaoran había fruncido levemente el ceño y se separó un poco de ella, posicionó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró intensamente.

-"Sólo Sakura" merece todo mi respeto y el de los demás. Eres la persona más valiosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Sakura sentía que no aguantaría más por esa noche, necesitaba procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar. Tenía apenas un poco de nueva información, y además la oportunidad de acercarse más a él. Ella había pensado, con pesar, que debería ser en un plan amistoso, pero todo dio una vuelta de 180 grados.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-¿Con qué?

-Con ésto, con lo que acaba de pasar, con todo lo que acabamos de decir.

Shaoran la miró, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. Sakura sintió que de no ser por la estantería a su espalda, hubiera ido a parar al piso por el fallo de sus piernas.

-Con esto… -dijo susurrando- pasará lo que tú quieras que pase. -La tomó de una mano, se hincó sobre una rodilla y depositó un suave beso sobre el dorso de la mano que sostenía.- Me gustas Sakura, quiero estar contigo, y ahora la luna llena es testigo de mis sentimientos por tí. Estoy a su merced, preciosa hada del bosque.

Shaoran se dijo que así sería. Ella era sin duda alguna su dueña. La dueña de su corazón, la inocente de su lado más irracional, y la culpable de su lado más humano. Sería su reina, y él ahora se rendía ante ella. Ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque quisiera evitarlo, aunque era algo completamente imposible, estaba **enamorado de ella.**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Hola gente bonita ! A pesar de la eternidad estoy de vuelta con un capítulo CARGADO. No tenía planeado escribir tanto, pero la verdad es que una vez me atacó la inspiración no pude parar.**

 **Quiero disculparme con ustedes por la demora, no se lo merecen, pero esta época del año todo se hace más difícil y pesado: en mi trabajo nos estamos trasladando a un nuevo local, mi novio está por mudarse a una nueva ciudad por trabajo, y nuestro pequeño está por finalizar el jardín de infantes, con todos las fiestas y actos protocolares que eso implica.**

 **Finalizada la sección "Mis lectores, mis psicólogos", estoy muy bien, y muy contenta con la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, hemos llegado al nudo, a un pasito del clímax. Que opinan del contenido de hoy? Espero lo disfruten.**

 **También quería comentarles que esta historia está inscripta en dos concursos de Wattpad, uno para los Fic de CCS 2018, en el que los propios lectores te nominan, y otro de Editorial Astronauta, los Andromeda Awards, en el que me postulé en la categoría Vampiros, y ya pasé a la siguiente instancia. Estoy muy feliz por ambas! (en la primera por haber sido nominada por las chicas de Wattpad, y en la segunda por haber podido avanzar a pesar de ser un fic).**

 **Último anuncio, tengo una historia en el tintero… Espero que pronto vea la luz.**

 **Sin más, me despido con un beso enorme y esperando que empiecen la semana de excelente manera! Los quiero!**

 **~Maii**

 **Pd: Leyeron el último capítulo de Clear Card? O.O Bombardeemos con teorías!**


	9. Tormenta de primavera

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo 9: Tormenta de primavera**

Nadeshiko Kinomoto caminaba de un extremo al otro de la habitación mientras estrujaba nerviosamente con sus dedos la puntilla de su camisón blanco. La vela de su candelabro ya se había consumido a más de la mitad y la luna brillaba intensamente en el exterior, lo que significaba que ya eran altas horas de la noche y su marido aún no regresaba.

Lo había escuchado hablar con Lord Clow esa mañana temprano. Su marido se desarmaba en lamentos mientras le mostraba una supuesta nota de los raptores de la hija que compartían, pidiendo una alta suma de oro de inmediato para devolverla con vida, y ellos, los Kinomoto, no recibirían el pago por su mercadería hasta dentro de 20 días. A ese punto, ella se había retirado al instante del lugar, para no ser atrapada escuchando conversaciones privadas, pero no podía creer la desfachatez de su esposo para mentir con tanta facilidad.

Esperó el momento a que Fujitaka se presentara en su habitación para confrontarlo, pero nunca regresó a ésta, cuando salió a buscarlo una criada le informó que se había retirado poco después de Clow. Si su artimaña había sido efectiva, seguramente había recibido dinero de su futuro yerno, y no perdió el tiempo en salir corriendo. A pesar de la hora, aún no había regresado, y no sabía si temer más que algo malo le hubiera pasado o que se hubiera largado de su hogar con todo el oro.

La mujer se sentó en un taburete y suspiró angustiada. No creía que su corazón pudiese resistir una ausencia más. Primero su hijo mayor, Touya, se marchaba en los barcos al nuevo mundo, ya hacía más de 7 años. Nunca volvieron a saber de él. Luego su hija huye de los hilos de manipulación de Fujitaka. Y ahora esta amarga sensación de soledad la embargaba.

Recordaba cuando fue comprometida con Fujitaka, lo afortunada que se sentía, lo amoroso y cariñoso que era su compañero. Y de cómo el pasar de los años y el aumento de sus pertenencias lo habían arrastrado poco a poco a la avaricia y los vicios. Ya no quedaba nada del hombre gentil que se había casado con ella. Y no podía odiarlo, aún amaba a ese hombre, al padre de sus hijos. Amaba esos recuerdos que tenía junto a él.

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por la pálida mejilla de Nadeshiko mientras cepillaba por décima vez su largo cabello negro y ondulado, cada vez más invadido por las blancas marcas de la vejez que la acechaba, y opacaban día a día sus alguna vez vigorosos ojos verdes.

Pensó en Sakura. La dulce niña de su corazón, la heredera de sus bellos ojos, y de la inteligencia de Fujitaka. La terca Sakura, la curiosa, la ocurrente, la sonriente… ¿Hacía cuánto su hija había dejado de sonreír? La vida le había arrebatado a su hijo mayor de su lado y ella junto a su marido se habían encargado de espantar a su pequeña de su familia.

-Tendría que haber sido igual de valiente que ella.- Sollozó Nadeshiko amargamente, ahogándose en llanto. Su hija había buscado su apoyo y ella no había podido contradecir a su esposo. Le había fallado, la había decepcionado, lo sabía, lo pudo ver en sus ojos esa noche que discutieron. No tuvo el valor y ahora su Sakura se había ido.

Juntó sus manos y elevó una plegaria al cielo, rogando que la muchacha estuviera a salvo. A éste punto, tal vez había logrado escapar, o tal vez había muerto en el bosque. Solo pedía que estuviera a salvo de las garras de Fujitaka, aunque eso significara no verla nunca más.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un grito ahogado y luego una risita nerviosa escapaba de la garganta de la esmeralda, mientras el joven frente a ella puso un dedo en su boca pidiéndole silencio y susurró.

-¿Sabes? Tu amiga chillona es de lo más inoportuna. - Sakura le hizo un adorable puchero que le provocó una leve sonrisa.- No me hagas caras, o no te dejaré ir. -Ella volvió a reír haciendo burbujear un calor placentero en su estómago.

-¿Estás loco? Es mi visita. El inoportuno eres tú que interrumpiste mi camino a la cocina.- Lo miraba divertida.- Déjame salir, Shaoran.

El chico la miró con picardía.

-Yo sólo vi un corderito deambulando por mi hogar y tuve que acorralarlo.- dijo con voz grave, sintiéndola estremecer. La tenía atrapada en una habitación, con una mano sobre la pared cortándole el paso a la puerta, y otra mano sosteniendola por la cintura. No podía dejar de admirar cómo los vestidos se ajustaban a su talle, realzando sus curvas naturales. Lo volvían loco.

-Anda, déjame salir. - le respondía la chica sin mirarlo, nerviosa por el tono de voz y por la adrenalina de ser descubiertos.-¿Que va a pesar Tomoyo si nos viera así? Por favor.

-Si quieres irte, te saldrá caro.- le dijo en su oído, atrapando con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. La sintió tensarse y liberar un pequeño jadeo.

 _Controlate Shaoran._

Sólo un poco y nada más.

Buscó sus labios con rapidez y la besó con vehemencia, presionó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo con cuidado, pero cuando quiso profundizar el beso, Sakura se alejó con delicadeza. Tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, se los mordía como siempre que se sentía nerviosa, según había descubierto en los últimos días. Respiraba agitadamente, pero él estaba haciendo gala de su autocontrol mostrándose sereno, aunque dentro suyo había una revolución.

-Tomoyo me está esperando con un nuevo modelo, y yo salí a buscar un bocadillo. Ya me demoraste demasiado.

Shaoran resopló, Sakura ya tenía varios vestidos, y lo único que nacía de lo profundo de su ser, era sacárselos. La modista bien podría retirarse. Ahora mismo.

-Bien- concedió- te dejaré ir.- Liberó el paso, y notó como los hombros de Sakura se relajaban.- Pero…- ella se volvió a tensar- volveré a atraparte más tarde, _fleur de_ _la forêt._

Sakura sin mediar palabra escapó de su torturador con rapidez. Cuando se perdió de vista, Shaoran se recargó en la pared y dejó ir un suspiro de anhelo. Estaba jugando con fuego, y se iba a quemar. Estaba ansioso de arder en el infierno.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente, que Shaoran le pusiera esos apodos se estaba volviendo su debilidad. No se detuvo mucho a pensar y antes de que cambiara de opinión, huyó de la habitación a paso ligero hasta la cocina.

Bebió agua hasta que el calor se disipó de sus mejillas y tomó unos pequeños sándwiches que había preparado en la mañana. Hacía ya un par de días de la escena de la biblioteca, y a pesar de la expresa confesión del chico, ella había optado por no responder. Su silencio había sido aceptado por Shaoran, y de manera tácita, sin mediar palabra, entraron en ese nuevo juego de besos a escondidas dentro de la mansión.

No podía negar que todo lo que le hacía sentir el castaño era único, realmente parecía sacado de sus viejas novelas románticas. Pero eso no era una novela. Era realidad pura. Una realidad que se iba distorsionando con el pasar de los días, hasta llegar a ese extraño punto en el que encontraba ahora.

Esa mañana el sol templado de mayo estaba oculto detrás de las nubes que cubrían el cielo, pero eso no disminuía el calor ni la humedad del ambiente. No había rastros de Shaoran y había decidido cocinar algo para dispersarse.

No se quejaba del trato que se traían. El ambarino despertaba sensaciones que eran inimaginables para ella, pero aunque estuvieran viviendo un mini cuento de hadas, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a la cordura para no dejar pasar todas las cosas que sabía que el chico le ocultaba. No podía dejarlas en segundo plano, pero tampoco podía exigirle explicaciones si al final, bueno, al final no eran _nada._

Estaba envuelta en una controversia, había huido de su hogar escapando de un compromiso y de lleno estaba dejando a otro hombre involucrarse en su vida de una manera ¿romántica?... por lo pronto _prohibida._

 _¿Hasta donde quería llegar con Shaoran?_ Se cuestionaba camino a su habitación nuevamente. El recuerdo de la sensación de los labios sobre los suyos le hacía sentir descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo entero. Había despertado en ella una ansiedad que creyó meramente teórica, o literaria, pero después de sentirlo en carne propia… no alcanzarían las palabras para describirlo.

Apoyó la frente contra la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. Aunque su raciocinio estuviera en negación, tenía claro qué _tan_ lejos podía llegar si jugaba con fuego. Pero antes de dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, había un par de cuestiones que resolver con Shaoran Li.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los sandwiches habían sido un éxito total, Sakura y Tomoyo llevaban casi una hora conversando trivialidades, y viendo telas para vestidos. A pesar de ser una aprendiz, la amatista demostraba tener verdadera vocación y parecía haber encontrado a su musa.

-Lady Sakura, le juro que no existen límites en cuanto a diseños que le sienten bien. Su figura agraciada, tu tono de piel y sus bonitos ojos y cabellos ¡combinan con todo!- le decía mientras dibujaba en una libreta, la miró con auténtica felicidad.- Casi no pude creer lo perfecto que le queda ese vestido aunque no lleve el corsé puesto.

Sakura sonrió con diversión. La pelinegra la adulaba demasiado.

-No siento la extrema necesidad de llevar una prenda que casi no me deja respirar. Y sin ningún mayor que me llame la atención puedo aprovechar. - decía la esmeralda con picardía. Detestaba el corsé desde la primera vez que la obligaron a usarlo.

-Salvo que la regañe el Sr. Li, aunque no se cuantos años se llevan ustedes.- respondió Tomoyo pensativa.- Hace muchos años que llegó a nuestra ciudad siendo un muchacho, sin embargo no ha cambiado mucho su aspecto, por lo que de seguro es un hombre joven. ¿Verdad que si Sakura?

La mención de Shaoran había incomodado a Sakura, ni siquiera sabía qué decir y qué no decir sin meter la pata. ¿Hacía cuántos años vivía Shaoran en Nouzonville? Ella calculaba que no era mucho mayor que ella, pero Tomoyo mencionó que llegó siendo un muchacho. ¿Qué edad tenía en realidad? Será que….

-Tierra llamando a Sakura Li.- bromeó la amatista moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos, sacándola de su profundo análisis. Se sonrojó un poco al verse descubierta, y más le preocupaba verse demasiado sospechosa. Era pésima mintiendo. Se sonrojó aún más ante la connotación del apellido.

 _Sakura Li_

Ciertamente como aparente "prima" compartía el apellido con el castaño, principalmente para ocultar el verdadero. Pero la sola mención de su nombre así la hacía sentir… extraña.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué decías?- disimuló bebiendo un buen trago de su bebida.

Tomoyo la observó atentamente, y dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-En realidad no era nada importante. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Nouzonville?

-A decir verdad si - contestó Sakura más tranquila, mientras no hubiera mentiras se sentía en terreno seguro.- Había escuchado mucho del poblado que está atravesando Las Ardenas, y el lugar es simplemente mágico. El bosque y el río son un paisaje increíble.

La mirada de Tomoyo se oscureció un poco, y carraspeó.

-Lady Sakura, esto se lo confío porque le tengo estima… pero le ruego por favor, tenga mucho cuidado y en lo posible evite internarse en el bosque.

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-Por… ¿porque lo dices Tomoyo?

-Dicen que dentro del bosque hay criaturas diabólicas de brillantes ojos carmesí. Capaces de eliminar tu existencia en un parpadeo. Que deambulan por las noches, pero también atacan de día.- los ojos de Tomoyo comenzaron a cristalizarse, se veía realmente afectada.

-Tú… ¿estás segura? No parecen más que fábulas fantasiosas. -Tomoyo comenzó a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

-No se tratan de fábulas, Sakura. Algo horrible hay en el bosque. Lo sé porque… yo lo he visto.

Fuera, las nubes oscuras habían comenzado a tronar, anunciando la inminente tormenta que se estaba por desatar. Sakura estaba atónita, no conocía mucho a Tomoyo, pero no la creía capaz de mentir con algo así, y eso sin contar el estado en el que se encontraba la amatista.

Lentamente tomó entre sus manos las de su acompañante y le sonrió, intentando transmitirle su apoyo.

-Yo no sé qué decir Tomoyo…

-Se que es una locura pero te juro que..

-¡Te creo! Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Confía en mí. No hace falta que des explicaciones, no te ves bien. Pero yo puedo escucharte si eso es lo que necesitas.

Tomoyo le dió una mirada totalmente consternada y se desarmó en llanto, abrazándola con fuerza. Sakura le acariciaba el pelo lentamente, permitiendo que se descargara e intentando tranquilizarla. Luego de unos minutos ella se comenzó a calmar y susurró.

-No fue hace mucho ¿sabes?, Tenía apenas 14 años. Una tarde un hombre me atrapó en la mitad de la calle y como yo gritaba me golpeó con fuerza y me desmayé… - Sollozó y dejó ir un lamento- Más tarde me despertó un grito horrible, ya era de noche. Aún estaba un poco confundida mis piernas y brazos me dolían, estaban amarrados… y lo ví.

Sakura sentía las palpitaciones en sus oídos, ella había vivido algo tan similar, en el bosque, los gritos, aunque era de día, los atacantes… Tomoyo continuó.

-Era oscuro y yo no podía fijar la vista, pero ahí estaba, sobre mi atacante, sus ojos rojos brillaban en esa noche oscura…- La amatista la miró a los ojos y Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta, viendo las mejillas de su amiga empapadas en lágrimas. Afuera la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.- eso.. esa cosa… estaba sobre el cuello de ese hombre.

-Sobre. . su.. cuello- repitió Sakura, uniendo cabos en su mente, comenzaba a marearse.- ¿Esa cosa?

-Si..- exhaló largamente- supongo que por la impresión volví a desmayarme, y desperté en el mismo lugar, en el bosque. Ya era de día otra vez, las sogas estaban cortadas, mis muñecas y tobillos muy lastimados. Al principio los recuerdos eran confusos, pero esos ojos color sangre… aún tengo pesadillas con ellos.

-¿Te hirió?- la amatista comenzó a negar lentamente.

-Supongo que ya estaba satisfecho… ya sabes. Lo desangró. Al principio no eran recuerdos claros, pero cuando uní las piezas me resulta innegable la verdadera naturaleza de ese ser...- La pérdida de memoria, el ataque, los gritos, todo coincidía. Sus heridas, su sigilo, su falta de apetito, su edad indefinida,la inexistencia de reflejo, sus vagos recuerdos de la oscuridad que absorbió a sus atacantes.

-Un vampiro.- completó la esmeralda. Una palabra que rondaba su mente hace días, pero se negaba a pronunciar, a hacerla real, un hecho.

Fuera de la estancia la tormenta se intensificaba. Dentro, un silencio de comprensión y entendimiento se había extendido por algunos minutos, hasta que Tomoyo se puso de pie.

-Lo mejor será que me retire Lady Sakura, parece que la tormenta se pondrá peor y me veré imposibilitada de volver a mi hogar.

Sakura también se levantó de su asiento y la miró fijamente, tomó una de sus manos y le hizo una caricia comprensiva.

-Tomoyo, yo te creo. Ahí fuera está repleto de seres que no llegamos a descubrir jamás, y yo te creo, y te agradezco esto - dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo- la charla… que confíes en mí. No sabes cuánto me has ayudado...advirtiéndome. -la esmeralda sentía culpa de no poder ser honesta sobre ella misma, después de aquella terrible confesión- Hoy es tarde, pero te prometo que en otra oportunidad, te contaré algo importante sobre mí.

Tomoyo sonrió un poco, pero verdaderamente. Se acercó a ella y le dió un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias a tí Lady Sakura. Esta es la primera vez que alguien no me pide que la escuche, si no que me escuchan a mi. Eres un **amiga** valiosa. Una de verdad.

Sakura apretó más el abrazo. Ella nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad fuera del círculo social que le imponían sus padres. No eran malas chicas, pero todas se relacionaban entre ellas por algún tipo de beneficio aristocrático. No dudó en decir entonces.

-Ya no me digas Lady, soy sólo Sakura,tu amiga, y tu eres Tomoyo, mi primer amiga de verdad.- se separó un poco y se dedicaron una amplia sonrisa, y una mirada cristalina. Sabía que podía confiar en esa chica… y con lo que se venía encima, necesitaría alguien en quien confiar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rayos y centellas cruzaban por el cielo, la lluvia repiqueteaba constante y el viento provocaba que se arremolinara en algunos puntos. A pesar de que apenas y tendría que empezar a anochecer, el cielo estaba oscuro y ocasionalmente los destellos de la tormenta iluminaban las habitaciones.

Él venía atravesando los pasillos buscándola. Hacía varios minutos que la presencia de la modista no se sentía, indicando que se había retirado de su hogar, y la inquietud de un mal presentimiento presionaba en su pecho. La encontró finalmente en la cocina, con la cabeza sobre sus manos apoyada en una mesa. Estaba sobre un taburete alto, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero con la mirada fija en la tormenta de afuera. Shaoran simplemente disfrutaba de observala ser.

La inquietud había mermado al entrar ella en su campo de visión. Ese vestido beige con mangas cortas y cuello cuadrado dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de su cuello y sus clavículas estaban expuestas, en cualquier situación la visión de ella le aceleraba la respiración, pero le molestó sentir el rápido latido de su corazón. Estaba preocupada. No sólo lo notaba en su pulso, si no también en su expresión y hasta podía sentir que tenía miedo. ¿Sería la tormenta? No le gustaba verla así. Se acercó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dijo.

-Daría todo el oro del mundo por saber que cruza por tu mente, milady. - Observó con gusto que Sakura se estremecía al sentirlo tan cerca de repente. La chica se giró un poco y lo miró con reproche por asustarla, pero inmediatamente también noto cómo cambiaba su postura poniéndose a la defensiva. Le dedicó una mirada de auténtica preocupación.- ¿Estás bien Sakura?

La esmeralda se encogió de hombros y expulsó el aire que de repente estaba conteniendo.

-Si, es sólo que me asustaste.- dirigió otra vez la mirada afuera- Estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Se paró junto a ella y delicadamente acarició sus cabellos de miel, podía observar cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina al rozar en el proceso uno de sus brazos. Los orbes verdes volvieron a enfocarse en él, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y Shaoran sentía que trataba de ver en lo más profundo de su ser, como si buscara algo. Él la tomó por la barbilla y así lentamente Sakura desvió la mirada a sus labios, el castaño siguió el mismo recorrido hasta fijarse en los de ella. La ojiverde inconscientemente se los humedeció con la lengua, en un movimiento tan lento que a Shaoran le resultó de lo más erótico. No aguantó más.

Se unieron en un beso pausado, y distinto a otros encuentros que venían experimentando. Sakura lentamente se había girado en el taburete, sin dejar de besarlo, quedando frente a frente. La caricia de los labios de la chica era demasiado sensual y hacía responder a su cuerpo de la manera más primitiva posible. Descubrió que el mínimo roce con su cuerpo despertaba en su interior un fuego inextinguible, sin importar si era intenso y pasional, o lento y decadente como el de ahora. Su cuerpo instintivamente buscaba acercarla lo más posible, con una de sus manos la tomó con delicadeza de la cintura y con la otra la tomó por la espalda baja para eliminar la distancia que los separaba.

Ahora podía sentir las curvas de su cuerpo contra su pecho, y cómo entre besos sus lenguas se encontraban sutilmente. Las sensaciones despertaron irremediablemente cierta parte de su anatomía que clamaba más. Sakura, que tenía sus manos abandonadas en su cuello, comenzó a bajar por sus brazos con suavidad, pero sin poder evitar que las heridas le escocieran al contacto. Imprimió más fuerza en su cintura y un jadeo de ella se ahogó en su garganta. La sensualidad se estaba disparando exponencialmente y no estaba seguro de tener el control suficiente para detenerse.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de un azote, despertando a Nadeshiko en un santiamén. Cayó en cuenta que se había dormido sentada en el asiento de su tocador, probablemente divagando en el futuro incierto de sus seres queridos.

Miró a través del espejo el origen del escándalo y se encontró con la imagen de su esposo, con la ropa desprolija, y sosteniéndose en pie a duras penas con ayuda de la pared. La mujer se puso de pie para prender una vela que le permitiera ver mejor el deplorable estado de Fujitaka. Desde ese extremo de la habitación podía percibir el hedor del licor y ver la suciedad de sus ropas, consecuencia de venir tropezando todo el camino por la embriaguez que traía.

-¡Anda mujer!- expresó el hombre arrastrando la lengua- no te quedes mirando como una imbécil y ayúdame a sacar la ropa.

Nadeshiko se estremeció. Pocas veces su marido volvía de tan mal humor de sus noches de juerga como para tratarla así. De seguro le había ido muy mal, como pasaba últimamente, y terminaba ella pagando los platos rotos. Suspiró cansada y se acercó a ayudarle.

-Por favor querido, siéntate.- pidió entre murmullos Nadeshiko, no quería que toda la servidumbre despertara con el alboroto. - no deberías beber tanto. No tenemos el dinero de sobra y lo sabes.

-¡Pero lo tuvimos!- vociferó el hombre, golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño- Lo tuve justo aquí. Ese estúpido de Spinel me dió dinero para encontrar a la maldita ingrata de tu hija.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño con molestia mientras desabotonaba la arrugada camisa.

-Debes dejar de engañar a ese hombre con tus mentiras. Si llegara a enterarse..- Fujitaka le tomó la muñeca con fuerza, lastimandola.

-No se tiene que enterar al menos que tú le hayas dicho algo.- gritó.- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Cómo el buen Fujitaka ya no tiene una onza de oro para darte tus comodidades de reina ¿ya anduviste soltando la lengua para meterte en los aposentos del siguiente ricachón de la lista? ¡Contestame!

-Fujitaka me haces daño. No es como piensas, yo no he dicho nada ¡lo juro! Tranquilízate. -rogó la mujer asustada- Sólo me preocupas tú, ya no puedes seguir apostado, deberías parar un poco hasta que nos estabilicemos.

El hombre, borracho y colérico la tomó por sus largos cabellos y de un bofetón la tiró en la cama.

-Cuando quiera una opinión tuya, te la pediré ¿Oíste? Será mejor que te portes quieta y callada o si no, me desquitaré contigo por las miserias que nos está haciendo pasar la maldita de Sakura.

Nadeshiko tenía los ojos verdes, opacos e inundados en lágrimas, pero no derramó ni una sola. Con un leve asentimiento, se puso de pie y acomodó su camisón blanco. Su marido nunca le había pegado, pero el hombre que ya se había dormido a medio desvestir sobre su cama, era alguien desconocido para ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Shaoran- suspiró la esmeralda entre besos y el castaño sin ser demasiado consciente de ello, llevó sus labios a su cuello. No sé imaginó que tan intenso sería ese olor característico de ella que lo volvía loco, y que tan perceptible sería el correr veloz de su sangre por sus arterias expuestas a él.

Se alejó de ella como si quemara, y le dio la espalda. Sus colmillos ansiosos sobresalían de su boca y podía sentir en él cómo palpitaba su sed. El acercamiento que estaban teniendo era el mismo éxtasis, algo normal para cualquier persona. Pero Shaoran no terminaba de asimilarse así mismo de que **ya no era una persona.** Le dolió esa realidad. Más que nunca y peor que siempre.

-¿Sha.. Shaoran?- no podía dignarse a mirarla. La seña física más evidente estaba a la vista: sus colmillos. Sólo tenía que calmarse. Sólo unos segundos.

-Yo… lo siento… - dijo aún de espaldas- me estaba dejando llevar y…

-Tenías mi consentimiento.- susurró Sakura- Shaoran…- buscó rodearlo pero él se giró, _aún_ _no,_ repetía en su mente.- ¿porque ahora me evitas?

-Solo un segundo- masculló entre dientes. Al fin sus colmillos volvían a su lugar y comenzó a voltearse para encontrar a una Sakura que le dedicaba una mirada escéptica. Aún tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, el pelo un poco desordenado y la respiración agitada.

-Pensé que habíamos dejado atrás la parte de alejarme.

-Creo que quedó claro no quiero alejarme, después de **eso-** dijo Shaoran con sorna señalando con la cabeza el taburete donde se habían robado la respiración.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero no dejó de analizarlo. Analizaba a detalle la sucesión de los hechos, hasta que hizo el click. Se acercó con duda hasta él y tomó una de sus manos, se la llevó a la mejilla. El ambarino suspiró, a veces la conducta de la chica frente a él era tan espontánea y errática que no sabía qué esperar. Con la punta de sus dedos acarició la mejilla de la esmeralda.

Sakura no se detuvo ahí y guió la mano hasta su cuello, sintiendo a Shaoran tensarse repentinamente dándole la confirmación que necesitaba. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Algo te molesta?- le preguntó intentando mirarlo a los ojos, pero él le rehuía la mirada e intentaba con disimulo retirar su mano de ahí. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra sintiendo el pulso acelerado de la chica en sus dedos. -¿Algo te incomoda?

-No Sakura, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- se mordió la lengua de inmediato. Nunca había que provocar a la castaña. Retiró la mano de su cuello.

-Estás inquieto.- sentenció ella.- ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?- preguntó con una ceja alzada. La esmeralda se estaba jugando a todo o nada con esto.

-Estoy seguro. Mira, la tormenta es fuerte y pronto será demasiado oscuro deberíamos buscar velas y…-Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta tras un gemido de dolor. Sakura estaba apretando su quemadura con firmeza, y sonreía victoriosa.

-¿Cómo te hiciste estas heridas Shaoran?- demandó ella. Lo veía con una determinación que le indicó a todas luces a él que esa pelea ya la había perdido.

-Es complicado…- murmuró retirando el brazo del agarre de ella.

-¿Sabes qué otra cosa es complicada? Arreglarse por las mañana sin un espejo.- respondió resuelta- Un día deambulando por las habitaciones noté que el único espejo en la casa está en mi habitación. ¿Se debe a algo en particular?

Shaoran estaba tenso. La dirección de la conversación era inequívoca, pero no quería tenerla

-Sakura detente- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-¿Detenerme? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo tú antes de besarme el cuello?

Se dió media vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, esa discusión era inútil. Pero algo lo detuvo, con horror se giró sintiendo sus colmillos punzar sus labios y su autocontrol anularse. Frente a él la imagen más inverosímil que podría haber imaginado.

Sakura, con una cuchilla en la mano y una herida profunda en la otra que no dejaba de derramar ese líquido, vital para ella, esencial para él. Sintió su cuerpo palpitar de necesidad, sus ojos entonarse y dejar su ambarino natural por un intenso carmesí. Por otro lado, en los ojos verdes no había miedo, si no una increíble audacia.

-¿Podrás detenerte tú ahora, Shaoran?

No tenía respuesta a su cuestionamiento. Ni tampoco era necesario. A una velocidad sobrehumana Shaoran se encontraba acorralando a Sakura contra una pared, el aire abandonó los pulmones de la chica al sentir cómo la cálida lengua de su compañero repasaba la herida en su palma antes de sentir el punzante ingreso de los colmillos del vampiro en su ser. Lo había llevado al límite y ahora sólo podía dejarse ir con él.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Hola mis bellas criaturas! FELIZ NAVIDAD! Les traigo el capítulo N°9 que está lleno de emoción. Que les ha parecido? debo confesarles… que la escena de Tomoyo no estaba ni por lejos en mis borradores de la historia. Sólo fue algo que comencé a escribir y no pude parar! cuando se lo mostré a mi editor (aka: mi pareja) y le dió el visto bueno con un "why not?" no tuve dudas de darle este espacio a nuestra querida amatista que se va enroscando cada vez más en las aventuras de nuestros castaños favoritos. En este capítulo también hizo acto de aparición nuestra querida Nadeshiko, dándonos su POV de los recientes sucesos de la mansión Kinomoto. Grandes cosas le esperan a este personaje… hagan sus apuestas!**

 **Me causó mucha ansiedad escribir el último tramo de la historia, no tenía estipulado cómo sucedería la primer mordida, pero la verdad que me ha encantado como quedó y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. AUNQUE SÉ que han disfrutado más, probablemente…, de las escenitas subidas de tono de S &S (no intenten mentirme, sé que del otro lado de la pantalla está lleno de pequeñas mentes pervertidas). **

**Sin más espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones y de las fiestas de fin de año, y que reciban de mi parte este pequeño presente para hoy :3, les dejo un beso enorme! y les deseo a todos un muy feliz comienzo de año!**

 **~Maii**


End file.
